Prisoner
by XTiaX13
Summary: She can't explain it. She doesn't know how she got there. She doesn't know what she is running from, but she knows she can't stop. Katherine has taken Elena hostage. But this time she isn't out for pain. She's showing the truth. Finally revealing it all.
1. The Beginnning

**Prisoner**

**By:**** XRoseX13**

**Summary:**** She can't explain it. She doesn't know how she got there. She doesn' t know what she is running from, but she knows she can't stop.**

**Pairing:**** None so far**

**Characters:**** Elena and Katherine**

**Status:**** In-Progress **

**Genre:**** General**

**Rating:**** T**

**A/N** **The big A/N is at the bottom. Enjoy! I wrote this fast so tell me if I have a lot of grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Damon, what's going on?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was running. Through a forest. I could feel the brush and leaves smacking against my face, legs and arms as I ran full speed.

"Damon!" I shrieked. "Help!" I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know where I was coming from. All I knew was that I had to run. There was something after me. I couldn't stop or it would devour me.

"Damon" I screamed one last time, and he appeared in front of me.

"You rang?" he said holding on to my upper arms, stabilizing me. I collapsed into his arms and looked up at him.

"Damon, we have to go. It's coming!" I shouted trying to run past him.

"What are you talking about? What's coming?" he asked still holding me in my place. Our surroundings began to become blurry and distorted.

"I don't know, but its evil. Pure evil. We have to go. We have to run!" I said near hysterics, once again trying to run, but his vice grips were holding me firmly in place.

"I don't run from things, Elena" He said with a smirk.

"Then let me go, because I do!" I said casting glances over my shoulder. I could sense it coming closer. "Please, let me go!" Damon looked down at me and tried to pull me into a hug, but I resisted. I tried to run past him.

Then the ground started to shake. Damon looked at me like I held the answer, but quickly just how false that was when he saw the expression I undoubtably had on my face. The forest once again became hazy and Katherine appeared in front of us.

"Why Elena, funny seeing you here" she said circling us as the setting completely faded to reveal a dungeon like room. Damon melted away too, and I was no longer being held at a stand still by his arms. I was trapped by the chains strapped to me!

**A/N I had the beginning of this already written and I have absolutely no idea what I was going to do with it. So I decided that this was a good way to go. If you want me to continue, then review, and even if you don't then tell me what was wrong. I think I could turn this into something interesting if I really tried, so let me know. I do want at least five reviews before I decide to continue it please, because I don't want to waste my time. I accept antonymous reviews! The title is a working title, because I couldn't think of one, so if you can or if later you can then tell me please! Also I need a summary for this too because I just quickly thought of the one I have. My computer didn't put up the entire chapter 8 of 'Exhausted' so I'm going to go in and fix that and some of my earlier mistakes before I update the next chapter, and I would appreciate a few more reviews. **


	2. Understanding

**A/N I only got four reviews, which is one less than I wanted, but I was so thrilled by the ones that I did get that I decide to update for them. I'm going to make these chapters short so that I can write more, faster for you guys. Does anyone know when breaking dawn is filming and then coming out? I know that it's random, but I just thought of it.**

Chapter 2 Understanding

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice wavering. "What am I doing here?"

"What's so special about you? Why are they both so infatuated? You look just like me." Katherine said drawing a knife from her boot. "Is it because you are so soft and warm?" She asked roughly as she sliced my stomach. She put her face right in front of mine, the blade the only thing in between us. "We won't hurt that pretty face just yet. Does that sound okay?"

I sat frozen, looking straight into her cold ageless eyes.

"I asked you a question. You'll learn real soon that I don't have a lot of patience." She snapped standing up.

"Yes, Katherine. That sounds just great." I spat.

"Good, now back to the original line of questioning," I realized that my hands were chained behind me and the to the wall. My legs were also tied together, but they were in front of me, not fastened to anything. _'Good'_ I thought. I can use that. "What is different about you, we _are_ identical?" She asked making half circles around me

"Do you know why, Katherine? Why do we look alike?" I asked watching her watching me.

"Haven't you ever heard of a doppleganger? It's defined as a double or apparition of a living person. It's like an evil twin. I was here first, so _you_ must be _my_ evil twin." She said looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"You _were_ here first, huh. Exactly how old are you?" I said my voice cold. "You're looking a little worn around the eyes."

" But," She continued making no signs that she even heard me, "that doesn't really make much sense. According to, well everyone, you're an angel. Which means that you were here first."

"I'm not an angel"

"But, don't fret or work too hard to wrap your head around that." She said once again continuing as if not hearing me. "I never really belived in the whole doppleganger thing." She said waving the knife and striking me with it again, only this time on the other side of my stomach.

"You know!" I practically shouted

"Keep your voice down if you must speak." She snapped once again catching my skin on the blade

"You know why we look like this. If you know then what's with all the questions?" I asked my voice low this time. The blade hurt so bad.

"Because I don't!" She hissed standing near the far wall. Her zipping around was starting to give me a headache. "Not entirely. I still have some kinks to work out. But trust me, it's a nice story so far. But, that's all it is, a story." She said cryptically

"Maybe I can help you. I have always been into creative writing." I said trying to get some answers.

"No, I think I want to keep you in the dark just a little longer. Until it's finished. Trust me honey, you won't like the ending." She said leaning up against the wall and giggling.

**A/N I'm liking how this story is developing and I have a few twists in store for you guys. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm kinda have writers block with Exhausted, so I think that I'm going to take a while off. School has been hectic and I have so much work that it's crazy! And of course, to make me motivated, review! I would like at least 9, but more would be fabulous. **


	3. Confusion

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten so far, but I would really like more. I'm glad that some people like it, but I know more have read than just five people. Even if you don't like it, then tell me. Just a quick little review. It won't take long. I can probably get the next chapter up soon, as long as I get an appropriate amount of reviews. Thank you to everyone that is enjoying reading this, because I am really love writing it. It's fun and really easy to write. The whole story is coming to me at one moment.**

Chapter 3 Confusion

"Do I die?" I asked tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I made myself hold them back. I wouldn't let her see me like that. I wouldn't let her see that see got to me so easily. "Do you kill me?"

"I don't want to spoil it." She said simply. We were in silence for a few minutes so I decoded to get the conversation ball rolling again. I figured asking what the weather was like wouldn't go over well so I decided to use a different approach.

"If you don't feel like sharing, then why did you bring me here? And what was with the dream earlier?"

"I brought you here because you don't feel like sharing!" She all but screamed. "Stefan and Damon were mine. I made sure of that. But then here you are, all human and perfect!" She exploded. "I brought you here," She yelled ripping me off the ground and unattaching the chains from the walls, "to drive Stefan and Damon crazy. They will know I took you, but won't know where. They were mine and you took them. So I took you." She said getting up close and personal again. This time she made a huge slice across my back.

"You shouldn't be here. I made sure that you could finally be at rest, but they brought you back. I tried, I really did. You have to believe me." Okay, she has seriously fallen off her nut this time.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a very calm voice if I do say so myself, due to the circumstances.

"I tried." She sobbed she raised her head from the spot on the ground and I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I really tried."

"Katherine," I said as I stood and walked over to her sobbing form. I pulled her head into my lap and brushed her hair away. She let me. I know that I'm being crazy, but I have never felt closer to anything than I did right at that moment. She was fragile. She needed to let go.

"I tried to help you! But it all went to Hell. I'm so sorry" she continued to cry out. I cradled her as she sobbed and whispered comforting words to her, barely audible, but I knew she could hear them.

"What did you do Katherine?" I said in a normal voice.

"I killed you!"

'_Um?'_

**A/N Okay, so here was one of the twists I think that I promised. I bet none of you expected that, did ya? If you're nice, and review, I'll post the next chapter faster. And I have two reasons why you would want that. Stefan and Damon. **

**Also, if you like poetry, check out my poems, they don't rhyme, at least I don't think so. They are called Second Chance, The Return (it's not based on the episode)**


	4. Stefan And Damon

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I have some ideas that I really like for this story and am excited to get the ball rolling, so lets go!**

**I hope you like it. I tried to keep them in character and I know Damon is a little different and he wouldn't say some of this stuff, but I tried.**

Chapter 4 Stefan And Damon

"Damon!" Stefan yelled running into the boarding house.

"Yes, brother? Don't get your undies in a twist. I'm right here. What's the problem?" He asked rising from a chair, a cup of blood in his hand.

"Elena's gone" Stefan said breathlessly

The smirk instantly fell off of Damon's face. A scowl taking its place. "How do you know she didn't go to the store?" he asked bending over the table holding his alcohol, clenching and unclenching his fists. He couldn't describe the whirlwind of emotions going through his head.

"Her window was broken and there was some of her blood on it. Whoever did it, they didn't try too hard to make it tidy." He said

"What the hell do you mean 'whoever did it'?" Damon asked turning toward Stefan. "It was Katherine, you idiot." He said with the urge to slap Stefan across the room, but knowing it wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Damon, if Katherine wanted to kidnap her, she wouldn't have been so generous as to let us know she did it."

"Exactly, Elena is just a game to her. Her life means nothing. It's a toy to her like a rattle is to a baby. The more noise it makes, the funner it is. She is probably torturing her trying to get her to scream."

"Damon, we can't just assume-" Stefan tried to reason

"You can't, but I'm already an ass, so I can assume whatever I want. And right now, I am choosing to assume that the woman who has been trying to disrupt our lives, put us in pain, torture us, and make Elena miserable, is doing it again. I know that it's a little bit of a leap, but I think I'm going to take the chance. I don't believe in coincidences, Stefan. Either Katherine kidnaped her herself, or she had one of her minions do it." He said his voice rising

"Okay, then what do we do? If Katherine has her, then we will never find her, not as long as she doesn't want us to."

"But she does. That's the point. It's just that we have to think about how to find her and that could take time. The perfect amount of time for her to put Elena's head on a stick and send us her heart." Damon said pacing.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan asked glaring at Damon

"Just shut up and think outside the box that is Katherine's mind."

"Or just plain think like Katherine. She is evil, vindictive, and she likes pain, she probably enjoys being put in it."

"I've got it! What's the one thing that Katherine hates? The one thing all vampires hate? We would never think to go to our enemy. Werewolves. Mason Lockwood can probably track her."

"Yeah after he's done tearing us limb from limb." Stefan said

"First of all, I want Elena to live, even if I do lose a few limbs, second I meant his human form. Even when our face isn't all veiny, we still retain a lot of our powers. He probably can keep his keen sense of smell. And besides, it's the only choice we have right now." Damon said walking toward the door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Damon, I think you're right." Damon turned back to him to smirk before turning around and mouthing _'I hope so'._

**A/N In this story, Mason and Katherine aren't together. That pissed me off, because I was going to put that in a story that they got together (Not telling which =) and I even had it all mapped out. On paper! But now everyone is gonna think I got the idea from that episode, so I'm gonna have to rethink. It really sucks. I just thought of it the day that that episode premiered too. **=1


	5. The Story

**A/N Stevon is said like Steven. I just wanted to spell it differently. I'm sorry, but I'm not a history buff so this isn't how it was years ago, but just go with it. **

**And Thank you DreamToAspire, for reviewing every chapter so far! I loved reading them.**

Chapter 5 The Story

"Katherine, what's going on" I asked about an hour later. Her crying was done and she was in the corner sitting with her head leaning against the wall. I off-handedly wondered what was so exciting about the ceiling. She looked over at me through half-closed eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. We can't sit here forever." For a minute there I thought she was going to say 'I can', but she would have to drink blood.

"Elena, there is so much about you that even you don't know. Only me." She said with tears stains on her cheeks. She still looked deadly to me, even with tears and her moment of vulnerability.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Knowing that you have all this power over me? That you could keep me in the dark until the day I die?" I said standing up and making my back parallel to the wall behind me.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "I know that you may not believe me, but I only wanted to help you."

"I may not believe you? I may not believe you? Are you kidding? You have been threatening me, terrorizing my family. Sending Isobel here? What were you thinking? She kidnaped Jeremy and almost killed Matt," I said towering over her form, "And you want me to think you were trying to help me?"

"I didn't mean today. I meant many many years ago. Elena, haven't you ever wondered about reincarnation. Now, lets not bring religion into this please, but haven't you ever wondered if a person really can live again?" she said rising slowly.

"Not really." I replied backing up. Of course it was a big fat lie, but so what?

"You're lying. Well, anyways, I did. It was so many years ago. I decided to find out. And what I found was so amazing that I had to know more. So I took it upon myself to find out. I sought out a witch, much like Bonnie and Emily, but way, way, way more powerful." She said walking around the room with her hand brushing the wall as she passed. Her face looked so calm as she remembered the pasted time of her life. "Would you like me to start from the beginning?" She asked me in a voice so sweet, I wondered where it was coming from.

I nodded my head. "Is there any other way?"

"Yes, but it would be much more confusing. I do ask that you don't inturupt me. That yo uask no question until story time is over."

"Of course" I replied wanting her to move on faster.

"Now Elena, that may be harder than you presume. Trust me, you will want to make me stop, but you must not. I have NEVER told this to anyone, so be patient while I remember."

I waited in silence for a minute while she thought af how she was going to say it.

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, we won't bother with years, you won't remember them anyway, we were twins. Are mother loved us and we were best friends." She said smiling and shaking her head. "The idea of twins wasn't widely known, so we were miracles. I was older, by a few minutes. We were sisters, friends, and we were loved by everyone in our village. Then a boy cam into town. His name was Stevon. He took an immediate liking to you."

Every thing that she was saying was running through my head so fast. Even though she was going slow, giving me time to digest it.

"He did everything he could to court you. And he was hot too, everyone loved him. He was the most charming boy in town. One night he brought you home and kissed you on your doorstep, like they do in so many romance books. Although, since this was forever ago, doorsteps were nothing like they are today. One of the town girls saw you. She decided it would be a good idea to get rid of you." Katherine's voice was now venom. Her face contorted in anger.

"She gathered up more of Stevon's followers. They took you from your room, dragged you into the woods and beat you. They cut you up. There was so much blood." She said her voice sounding sad, like it should when a loved one gets hurt and your telling the story. She fixed herself and hardened her face. She continued on, "They left you there. In th woods to die. They knew they would never get caught. But you had so much willpower, you stayed alive. You crawled your way out of the woods on your hands and knees.

"Everyone in town, including the girls that did it, were looking for you for hours. When we eventually found you, you were passed out at the edge of the forest. We took you home and cleaned up your wounds. Stevon was in a frenzy, as was our father. He, Stevon, sat with you for hours until you woke up. You revealed to use who had done it to you, after you were all better. The next day, they were found murdered." She said a faint smile on her face.

"I didn't know who did it, I know what you are thinking, but I promise you, it wasn't me. It would have had to have been a group of men. People suspected Stevon, but there was no way he alone could have done it, as I said, and there was no proof. It was never solved."She said with regret. "I never got a chance to thank them."

My mind drew up sick thoughts. She wanted to thank a murderer. Or five. But I kept my promise not to interrupt her, for fear that she might stop.

"You grew depressed and nothing Stevon could do would cheer you up. He gave you a necklace earlier in your relationship and you just sat around toying with it. He left town, he said he would come back. He had to go find something, I didn't know what. I thought he meant, like, go find himself, but I know better now. Before he could come back, " She said turning to look me straight in the eye, "You killed yourself"

**A/N I think that is a good stopping place. If you want to know more, then review! Next chapter will probably be Stefan and Damon again, and if it is, I will try harder to keep them in character. This chapter was really long compared to my other ones, so I hope you liked it. I hope you like where this is going, and like I said, I know nothing about thousands and thousands of years ago, so you will need to use your imagination. I probably wouldn't have been able to write it if I knew how it was. Also, it may be a few days before I get the next chapter up, but I'll hurry up and write it!**


	6. Comprimising

**A/N Once again, thank you for the reviews that I got and I know that right now it's confusing, but I hope by the end, it will clear up, so hold in there!**

**If you follow **_**'Exhausted'**_** I'm gonna try to update that sometime soon, but no promises! I'm gonna try. I just feel like it won't be good enough, so all of my ideas are running throughout my brain right now. I'm going to announce the winner of my favorite episode poll finally in the next chapter, so get on over and vote already!**

**I realize that I can't write as good as normal when Elena isn't in the picture. Wonder why. So bare with me here.**

Chapter 6 Compromising

Stefan and Damon arrived at the Lockwood Estate minutes later. Tyler was walking toward the door when they arrived.

"Tyler!" Stefan shouted to get his attention.

"Hey, man" Tyler said turning around to face them.

"Is Mason around?" Damon asked, deciding to skip all the small talk.

"Yeah, come on in. I'll go get him for you." Tyler said opening the door and stepping inside. They followed. Tyler hurried up the steps and Mason came down moments later.

"Get the hell outta' my house." He said in a low 'menacing' voice.

"Listen, we can't do that. We need your help." Stefan started calmly as Mason ushered them outside to stand on the patio. He started laughing in their faces.

"You want me to help you?" he asked, "Are you kidding me? In what world would you actually think that I would help you?" He asked smiling

"Elena was kidnaped. It was a vampire, and we need your help to find her. You could track her. Don't pretend you can't." Damon started as the smile on Mason's face vanished. "Now, you may hate me, and I'm not too crazy about you, but do _not_ make an innocent person die because we're dicks. She needs your help. Who knows what could happen to her?" He said and decided to add something else. To seal the deal. "There must be something you want in return. What is it?"

Mason contemplated for a second and realized Damon was right. "There is. I want Tyler to never have to deal with the Lockwood curse. And to make sure that never happens, he can never kill another human, on purpose or accident. I won't always be around. You two will. Can you do that?" he asked, knowing he would help them even if they didn't agree. Tyler talked highly of Elena, the few times he mentioned her.

"As long as we are in Mystic Falls, we will try. We won't stalk Tyler for the rest of his life. And we can't guarantee anything, you know that." Stefan said sticking his hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal." Mason agreed taking his hand, knowing that was the best deal that he was going to get.

The drove over to Elena's house and got to Elena's room, no problem. Everyone was out and Stefan had Bonnie tell Jenna that Elena was staying with her. Mason walked over to the window and smeared the blood with his fingers. "One of you needs to clean this up before somebody sees it." He mumbled before taking a big ling whiff of the blood. Stefan went to get a washcloth as Mason went around checking the rest of the room. Stefan wiped down the blood and the went off into the woods, following the dogs keen sense of smell.

**A/N There it is. The next chapter will be more of Elena and Katherine talking. So review if you want to read it faster. If I get enough during the day, I may put it up tonight!**


	7. A Sad Tale

**A/N I know I said Thursday, but I was expecting to find my flash drive, and I spent four hours writing an English report and then more time to get more homework done, so here is the next chapter. It's more of the story. I'm trying to get as much written as I can, so you will probably see me updating like crazy, more than before at least! I hope everyone had a good and safe Halloween! And also I tried to post this yesterday morning, but it wouldn't let me. **

Chapter 7 A Sad Tale

I was so shocked by what Katherine said that my mouth actually fell open. I thought she had said she killed me.

"I was devastated. I cried for months straight. I missed you so much. It didn't seem fair. When Stevon found out, he exploded with rage and soon left town. I lived my life in pain, still missing you. I died at 53 years old. I'm not sure of what." Katherine continued with her story. She was lying on her back now, with her eyes shut and her arm slung over them. She looked so human sitting there with her legs propped up on the wall. I didn't understand what she was saying. She was 18 tops.

"When I died, you were reborn. In your life this time, you were a slave girl. You were miserable. You died young. When you died, I was reborn. I was a princess. You see Elena, if you haven't caught on yet, we basically took turns living. You had horrible, miserable lives, and I had great ones." _'Oh, so she brought me here to brag.' _I thought as she continued on.

"I retained all of my memories, and you had none of yours. I even remembered our first life." She was now sitting in front of me. "The one where we were together." She said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I didn't understand why there was a time gap between my lives."

"So, I decided to go and find out. I located a witch to tell me as much as she could about why I kept living. She told me all about you and my heart broke. I felt so horrible. I was speechless and plain horrified. I needed to know how to stop it. To finally be able to put you to rest. I had to stop your pain. I asked her to do a spell, and she told me she didn't have that kind of knowledge." Katherine scoffed "I asked her what needed to be done and all she told me was 'what doesn't die, cannot be reborn.' I vaguely knew about vampires, as this was way before Anne Rice, and Bram Stroker, so I didn't automatically understand. I stayed awake all night pondering her riddle and finally understood."

"The next night, I snuck out and found a vampire. His name was Arthur and he was so handsome. I flirted with him for a few weeks and, eventually, he turned me." She was smiling slightly as she spoke. "If you are wondering what happened to him, he was staked a few weeks afterwards, by an angry mob. He was careless." She didn't seem to be saddened by this at all. I was started to get uncomfortable, sitting still for so long, but for fear of breaking the mood, I didn't move.

"About 100 years later, I found another witch. I had to know if I interpreted the riddle right. I told her my story, and she told me it worked perfectly. You were at peace." I was slowly processing this and she chose to give me a moment. I took this opportunity to slide over the dirtied floor and place my back flat to the wall. It was only a few feet, but I grabbed her wrist to show that I wanted her to come to, and that I wasn't trying to get away with her. Honestly, all my fear left me, and I had no thoughts of trying to escape from her.

"I was pleased that everything was working out, but then, I met an old friend." She said as her face hardened almost an imperceptible amount, but hey, I know what my different expressions are. The look on my own face presently was one undoubtably of confusion that said _'who?'_

"I was shocked to run into Stevon"

**A/N Well I hope you like it. I'm going to go type up the next chapter now, so get those reviews in and I will post it as soon as possible, maybe later tonight! Who absolutely loved last weeks episode? Talk about a cliffhanger! Next weeks looks so good and I can't wait to see Damon come to Elena's rescue. Tell me, who do you want her to end up with,**

**DAMON**

**STEFAN**

**MATT**

**Or god forbid:( **

**TYLER **


	8. Puzzle

Chapter 8 Puzzle

**A/N I tried to get this up as soon as I could. Thanks to the people that have reviewed al throughout this story. Tell me how much you are liking the back story.**

My mouth once again literally fell open, and she chuckled.

"I know, right? Imagine how I felt, I was shocked to. I never realized what he was." Somewhere this turned from angsty story telling to two friends, or even sisters, just talking and telling stories.

"He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby alley. He asked me who I was and I said I was Katherine. He was fuming mad. I think I had gotten his hopes up, only to have them come plummeting down to the ground. Maybe he was mad because I wasn't mad, or because he hadn't known about me, I'm not sure."

"He said _'where's Elena?'_ and I told him you were still dead. I was terrified because I could sense his strength and his anger was obvious. He was _**old.**_ He said _'explain'_, so for the second time, I told my full story. He looked like he wanted to throw up when I told him about you. He was so. . . so. . . well I don't know what, sick, mad, sad, and scared all at once."

Tears were coming to my eyes knowing that I hurt him. Sure I don't remember him, but still.

"He thanked me for helping you get out and told me he always knew I would do what I had to do to protect you. He left without giving me any explanation about anything, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you whether he is still alive or not. I don't have any idea, but I could send to find out. But, I know he loved you. So much. He still would, because you haven't changed. You act mostly the same, given the time change."

I was holding my knees and smiling through my knees. Everything seemed to fit, and I knew Katherine was telling the truth. She was trying to help me.

'Then 1864 rolls around and I met the Salvatores. I cared for both of them, and they both loved me. But only because they were supposed to. Emily told me that you were supposed to be there. You were supposed to be with them. I'm not sure which one you were meant to end up with though. I left them after she told me, because it was to hard to stay there knowing it was your life I was living. So I created the whole tomb scheme. But, you know the way that that went down. I isolated myself, because that came as such a shock. I couldn't move without being in pain. I hurt so much, I missed you so much."

She stood up and started walking around again.

"But, so many years without human contact turned me into a cold bitch. I'm not afraid to admit it. I killed, slaughtered, hundreds of people over the years and did it with a smile. So 'they brought you back. I don't know who 'they' were so don't even ask. Basically, I wasn't winning any citizenship awards, so I got screwed over. They brought you back to life. I did everything in my power to make sure you had a good life. But, your mom gave you up, Damon turned her, everything turned to hell. And then the worst thing of all happened, Stefan found you!"

**A/N There it is. Try to get alto of reviews and I'll update soon. That's all I had pre written, so I'll try to write fast! **


	9. The Get Out Plan

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I loved them. I'm actually proud of myself. I've gotten a lot up considering that is was a month since last time, and I have two more still ready for you!**

Chapter 9 The Get Out Plan

"I tried to keep him away, but he was unstoppable." She said shaking her head back and forth. "He needed to know you. And then Damon followed him." She sneered punching the wall, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"I knew that it wouldn't end well for anyone, but you and Stefan were so happy, so I allowed it."

'_Gee, thanks!'_ I thought

"But, you always were amazing. Damon fell in love with you too. He forgot about me, well as best he could. But you chose Stefan. In a way, I was surprised. Stevon was kind of a rebel, and that was thousands of years ago, now, I suspect, if he is alive that is," that felt like a stab in my heart, and I couldn't understand why. "That he is exactly like Damon is today. God, this is going to get confusing! Stevon, Stefan. Stevon, Stefan. Stevon, Stefan. Anyway, as I said, I was trying to get you and Damon together."

'_Oh, so that's why she's been doing what she has been.'_

"He would have made you happier, or so I think. At first, I didn't think that way. I wanted Damon out. But, after seeing you two together that changed. He wasn't selfish with you. He loves you so much, and I personally think you are being cruel picking Stefan." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I love Stefan" I said totally disregarding the whole quiet rule.

"Maybe," she said brushing me off like it didn't matter. "But Damon and you have passion, which you and Stefan lack." She smiled. "But don't worry, I won't interfere any longer." She smirked "you know that as soon as they find us, they will kill me, right?" she asked and I stayed silent. "Oh, don't worry, stories over, talk all you like." She laughed

"I'll tell them not to." I said simply, but I knew they wouldn't listen. I'm not that naive.

"No, maybe it's time for me to die again. It's been awhile."

"No! You can't just die. You're my twin. We were meant to be together forever." I said, painfully aware of how cheesy I sounded.

"You can't be asking me to-" She started to ask with a slight smile on her face.

Yes, I am. I've always wondered. Please. It would solve everything."

"Yeah, if by everything, you mean nothing." She said, the smile falling right off of her face, as if gravity took hold of her lips.

"Yes Katherine. We could rule forever. I mean, not evilly. It's the only way for the cycle to stop. Please, I don't want to be a slave again." Tears were spilling from my eyes like a waterfall and she started nodding.

"Okay, we'll turn you into a vampire." I started smiling.

**A/N Remember to review!**


	10. Dead

**A/N I figured that I would put this up because I don't know when I will have time again. I'm writing the next chapter of exhausted now, so I will probably have that up by Tuesday, but I don't know how long it will take to type so I'll try. I am so excited for vampire diaries tonight, but I don't want there to be the break. I'll be so lonely on Thursdays without Damon. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it. I know that it's short, but it's a huge change for the story, so enjoy!**

Chapter 10 Dead

"It will happen fast. I give you my blood. You have to die, and on the next sunrise, you wake up a vampire. Sunrise is in about one hour." She bit her wrist and put it toward my face. I hesitantly grabbed it and put it to my mouth.

It tasted sweet. Kind of like strawberries, but at the same time, nothing like strawberries. I wanted to take in as much as I could, but in what felt like seconds, and at the same time hours, she pulled her wrist back and said "enough"

I felt dizzy and was glad that I was against a wall. "This is where you kill me, huh?" I asked sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, but the plan is you'll wake up soon, so don't worry." her voice was also shaking a little, which only made me feel more nervous.

"Ready?" She asked softly.

"Ready?" I asked incredulously "as I'll ever be I guess."

I swallowed hard and the next thing I knew was blackness.

**A/N Remember to review. I've been nice in updating a lot, be nice back!**


	11. A Sad Excuse For A Search Party

Chapter 11 A Sad Excuse For A Search Party

**A/N Oh My God! I hated/loved last weeks episode. How could he sleep with her! I'll rant more next chapter, but I want to get this posted for you!**

Damon, Stefan, and Mason returned to the lockwood house three hours later.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't find her." Mason said as they walked into the door.

"It's alright, we just-ཛྭ Stefan began

"Alright?" Damon interrupted. "Alright? How is it alright? We have no idea where Elena is, and it's alright?"

"Look, arguing, once again, is getting us nowhere." Stefan said as he and Mason sat on the couch. Damon continued pacing. All of this was in hushed tones because Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood were asleep upstairs.

"Oh, but sitting on our asses will? Ok." he said

"Guys, we can try again in the morning. Maybe she will be careless and leave us a clue. In the meantime, you need to feed and I have to rest. Goodbye, meet me by the well at eight. That will give us a few hours." Mason said as he ushered them out.

When they were walking down the driveway Damon said, "I don't need a few hours."

"Neither do I. But take it into consideration that we might have to fight Katherine. We need our strength so we have to eat. And neither us nor Mason found her today, so we do have to wait for something to come up. Looking over the same places will only drive us crazy." he said

"Then what do we do?" Damon yelled

"Look through books of the towns history. Or search online. Look for burned or abandoned places in and around town. That has to be where Katherine has her." They took off for their house in a dead run.

**A/N Remember to review!**


	12. No Luck

**A/N Here is that rant I promised. My heart is being ripped out to many times with this show. Especially when Damon had her necklace and was all "I don't deserve you" OH MY GOD! So much emotion in such a small line. But you know what I think is going to happen. She is going to be turned into a vampire and get all her memories back. That's my predication. And then they can be together and all can be right in the world. Anyways, I loved that scene. It showed me just how good of an actor Ian is. He was so good. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I don't even know what I was feeling, but it was horrible. I want them together so much. And now he sleeps with Rose. What a whore. I actually liked her, but not anymore. I think someone should write an angry letter! And whats up with the December second thing. Where shes all 'Damon let go of me!' and hes all 'get out of this house or I will throw you over my shoulder and do it myself' What The Hell! My theory is that something evil is in that house, because I didn't think it looked like theirs, but I know thats wishful thinking. I can't wait until December! I CAN'T wait! **

**Rant over**

**You guys are awesome. I loved the reviews. I got so many. I was going to update yesterday morning but I couldn't find my flash drive, and last night, it wouldn't let me!**

Chapter 12 No Luck

An hour later Damon slammed his laptop shut and threw the mouse across the room.

"I take it you aren't getting anything?" Stefan said coming into the room with a newly sharpened stake.

"_No luck? _I had nothing but luck. There's the old Lockwood property we checked, and dozens of abandoned and burned down properties that Katherine could have taken her to." he replied standing up and rubbing his eyes.

" It would take days to check them all, and honestly with the bad luck we have, she could be moving her in between them all just to mess with us. We don't have time for that." Damon said pacing the room.

"Go. Get some food out of the freezer. Maybe you'll think easier." Damon looked about ready to object, but decided against it. He waled out of the room and Stefan open the computer. He found a list of properties in Mystic falls that met their criteria, abandoned and out of the way. He realized, she could be virtually anywhere. Katherine could have her in someone's house, like the tomb vampires did.

"We're screwed" he muttered

**A/N Review, and PM me your take on the vampire diaries episodes and the promo**!


	13. Hunting

Chapter 13 Hunting

**A/N Don't worry, this hasn't been one of those gone for a month things. I will most likely update tomorrow and then I will Monday also. I was just busy. I went to Light-Up Night this weekend and it was so much fun. There were these teenagers there being really obnoxious. (I'm a teen too but I'm not that bad.) There was this little baby girl next to them and they knew everybody so they gave them candy and just skipped the baby. Then the baby left and this little boy walked over and stood there and the same thing happened. It was really sad because he kept holding his mittened hand out for candy and barely got any. I felt so bad.** **Also, I have a poll up on my profile, so be sure to go and vote for it!**

I opened my eyes and saw Katherine sitting across the room. Everything is brighter and more vivid than it was before. I remembered drinking her blood and immediately felt how dry my throat was. I raised my hand to touch my throat to check if there was a fire there and gasped.

"I know. You're thirsty. You have to drink human blood to complete the turning process." She said watching me

I forgot about that part. I started to object, ready to tell her I wasn't going to kill anyone, but she rudely interrupted. "I brought some. It was for me. I wasn't expecting on turning you." I nodded and watched her dig a hole in a spot on the ground. She threw it to me and I devoured it in seconds. I felt more alive than I ever had, and that irony wasn't lost on me.

"How long have you been planning this?" I said motioning to the hole, "you seem pretty prepared."

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say, awhile. "Well you were out, I heard activity outside. I think that it was the Salvatores looking for you. They passed, so I want you to go and get something to eat."

"I'm not eating-ཛྭ

"A human, I got it." She said rolling her eyes and standing up. "Put this on." She said throwing a ring my way. It was one that Stefan and Damon wore.

"And you say you weren't expecting to turn me?"

"I always have that on me. Just incase I lose the necklace I don't die." She said as if it was obvious. "Emily was my best friend."

"Why don't you just wear it?"

"You mean along with the necklace?" she asked as I nodded. "Talk about overkill." She said brushing her hair behind her back. "Follow me." She told me, and in the next few seconds, we were outside in the daylight. I had no idea where we came from.

"Did we just teleport?" I asked Katherine in a crouched stance, mostly joking.

"Wow." She said in an exaggerated tone of voice. "There." She pointed to a squirrel. I ran after it and devoured all of it's blood. _'Poor thing'_ I thought, _'never had a chance.'_

"Good job!" she said like she never thought I would be able to do it. "Now, let's get back underground. They can't find us yet. We need time to bond."

**A/N Remember to review!**


	14. Located

Chapter 14 Located

When we were back underground, I couldn't help but feel cramped.

"What now?" I asked Katherine

"Well, we can't stay in this basement forever." she said facing me, propped up by her elbow on the wall.

"Basement? We're in a basement?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, we're about 20 miles away from Mystic Falls. A burned down house in the woods. No witnesses. Out of the way, but not isolated." She replied

"So you did put a lot of thought into this!" I said like it was a surprise.

"I had to get you to a place where I could talk to you and tell you everything without the Salvatores interrupting us. They would have got you to think that I was lying." I nodded towards her to show that I understood. "Did you get any of your memories back?" She asked me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Her thinking that I was trying to sum it all up. Me thinking about how I was going to lie to her. "No, none of them." I made my eyes get wide. "Should I have?" I asked urgently, making my voice sound like I was afraid.

"No," She hurriedly told me. "I was only hoping, but it's probably best that you didn't. They hurt you." She said smiling a sweet smile. "But now you can be happy"

Then I heard sound above us. Like footsteps and demolition "What's that?" I whispered

She put a finger to her lips and got down in a crouch. "I think that they found us." She said her voice quiet but strong. "Be ready, they aren't expecting vampire Elena"

I mimicked her stance and prepared myself to see the brother's wrath.

**A/N I know that its short, but we are nearing the end of the story. Kind of. I'm trying to separate the Stefan Damon and Mason parts from the Elena and Katherine ones. They will merge soon though.**


	15. The Clue

**A/N Thank you for my reviews, but I would like more next time. I tried to get this up fast, but I haven't been feeling well. I tried. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 15 The Clue

Stefan and Damon met Mason by the well at eight.

"Okay, so we need to search as best we can. Lets start with these." Damon said throwing a few papers down on the ledge of the well. There were a bunch of maps with a bunch of circles on them.

"What are these?" Mason asked picking them up and heading in the direction of the first one.

"Abandoned and burned down properties withing a 20 mile radius of Mystic Falls." When the made it to the first one and found nothing, the continued.

Thirty minutes later, Mason said "I smell blood." Stefan and Damon also smelled it.

"Squirrel." Stefan said

"You would know wouldn't you?" Damon asked picking up a branch from the ground

"Katherine prefers humans." he said shooting down that hope and Damon's comment. Mason and Stefan were about to turn onto the next route, but Damon grabbed Stefan's arm.

"This is the first thing we have found. Don't you think we should at least check it out?" he asked, not really asking.

Mason and Stefan decided it would be easier to agree with Damon than to argue with him and toward the site. Mason turned his head up to the air and Damon took off running. Stefan followed the lead of his older brother and saw Damon motion to the ruins of a burned down house. Mason was farther back trying to catch up so he didn't see Damon ripping and throwing boards behind him. He held on to a small one with a point at the end. Both he and Stefan were ripping apart the debris now, both of them smelling Elena.

**A/N Review if you want another chapter tom. **


	16. Staked

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews once again! I loved reading them, and here is the chapter a lot of us have been waiting in anticipation for!**

Chapter 16 Staked

The next events happened so fast that if I was still human I would have only seel blurs.

The first one in the basement was Damon. His expression was one of fury. Stefan was down seconds later, calmer but still lethal, and that pissed me off. I was kidnaped! Show some emotion, man! Damon took one glance at me and looked at Katherine.

He looked between us a few times, obviously trying to see which was which. He noted our cloths and snarled at Katherine. "I'll kill you!" he yelled noticing my current state. He ran at her with a stake aimed for her heart and I knew what I had to do. I jumped up from my place and ran over to Katherine.

"No!" I yelled myself in front of her "She's my sister!" Damon drove his stake into my lower stomach, not being able to put it down in time with his adrenaline rush. "Ah" I gasped as I felt it sink into my skin. I grabbed it with both hands and pulled it out. I staggered over to the closest wall and leaned my back against it.

"What did you do to her?" Damon asked pushing Katherine across the room from me.

"Me? You are the one that staked her!" she said her eyes wide She walked over to me "Are you okay?" she asked helping me stand. I nodded. The pain was almost gone now, and I was healing quickly. I could get used to this.

"Elena," Stefan started holding his hand out and coming towards me. I had no desire to go near him so I stayed by Katherine.

"Yes?" I asked my voice warm.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice gentle

"I'm fine." I said "And don't talk to me like I'm a child. She didn't hurt me." I told him

"I think before we get our undies in a twist we should all just go and talk this out." Katherine reasoned

"There will be no talking, only killing. The killing of you that is" Damon said staying where he was

"Once again, no!" I said "listen," I tried

"No Elena, she killed you." He said looking at me, his voice cold

I took a step closer to him, "Do I look dead to you? I can talk, I can walk, and I can do a whole lot more. I'm not dead." I said stepping closer

"You're not alive either." He said stepping back

"Once again, let's all go straighten things out so you can understand." Katherine said Stepping toward me and grabbing my elbow

"What do you mean sister?" Stefan asked from his quiet spot on the wall.

"That is exactly what we have to explain." Katherine said as if it was obvious, and it kinda was.

"Come on, we'll go to our house." Damon said walking to the door, or spot where we get out at, still not looking at me. I wanted nothing more than to know what was going through his head.

**A/N I hope you liked it because I made it longer than the others. Remember to go to my profile and vote on my poll please! And of course, review if you want updates!**


	17. Different

**A/N Today is Thanksgiving and I hope all of you are enjoying your holiday and thinking about what you are thankful for. I know that I am thankful that I have over 50 reviews and that people are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

Chapter 17 Different

Katherine told the story. She told them how I was beaten by town girls, she told them about Stevon in our first life, she told them I was reborn as things like slaves and whores, and she told them how she put me to rest. She told them about her leaving town because she couldn't stand to be living my life. She told everything but her second meeting with Stevon, and I don't know why she left that out.

"So let me get this straight, you two are sisters?" Stefan asked. Mason went home after we were found and it was us four. We were in their living room, a fire lit.

"Yeah." I said, pitching in for the first time. Damon was standing by the mantle, silent.

"Why did you come back for her now Katherine? And why were you trying to steal Stefan?" Damon asked uttering his first words since leaving the basement.

"I wanted you both away from Elena. She deserved a normal life. One with a white picket fence and a rose garden. A minivan and car poles. Not one filled with death and destruction." She said sitting on the couch, crossing her legs.

"That explains why you turned her. Because you wanted her to have a minivan." He said taking a drink out of his glass of blood.

"I turned her so that we could be together!" She said rising

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together." He said setting his glass down and walking out of the room. I got up to follow him, but Stefan grabbed my wrist.

"Give him time, Elena" he said gently

"I'll buy him a watch later." I said shrugging him off and heading for Damon's room. Stefan just seemed different to me, but I knew that I was just different. When I got upstairs, I saw Damon with his back to me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him, my voice light

"Talk? I've heard nothing but talk for about the past hour." He said

"Look. I don't understand what you are so upset about." I said walking toward him.

"Really? You don't? Elena, you can never have a normal life" he said turning to face me.

"Yes, I can! I really can!" I said slightly angrily. "Can we go for a walk? Where we won't have listeners?" I said very softly

He nodded his head and we exited the house through his window. We walked for a few minutes until we were a good distance from the house

"Did I not accept you as a vampire and think nothing different of you?" I asked him

"You thought I was a killer." He said like it was obvious

"Well you _were_. But I never was. Don't you think I deserve more credit than that?" I asked him like I was interrogating him. "I'm still Elena. I'm still the Elena you knew." I said, my tone turning into one of pleading.

"You really don't get it do you?" he asked me

"No! Damon, I really don't." I said. We were now facing each other and he was leaning against a tree.

"I loved you, Elena! And you were a human, and you were kind hearted, loving." He was looking at me so intensely. "You cared about everything, and you're right, you gave me a chance, because you never judged. You were optimistic, and you were warm." His voice started to break toward the end.

"I still am. I just know where I came from, but that changes nothing!" I said fiercely.

"Do not lie to me! I saw the way you treated Stefan. You cannot be trying to tell me that you are the same. It won't work." He said.

I started to shake my head back and forth trying to block it all out. "No! I understand that you are upset that everything you knew about Katherine was wrong, but you don't need to act this way. _I'm still me." _I said enunciating every word. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?" I asked my voice cracking like his previously was.

"Maybe now you are," he said a sad tone on his voice. "But give it a few years, you won't be. You will be a cold-hearted bitch just like Katherine. Especially if you bond at the rate that you have been. You are not Elena anymore because you are a vampire, and it is the will of the vampire to be cold and manipulative. And you have one of the best mentors there could ever be." He said softly and in less than a second he was gone, and tears were spilling from my eyes.

**A/N** **So I hope you have a wonderful holiday and that you all are able to eat turkey and keep up the traditions you love. I figured that this was a long awaited chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not going to update until at least Monday December** **6****th**** so that I can get more written and ready and also that I can work on exhausted. So enjoy your holiday, and your time off school!**


	18. Rested

**A/N Thank you for reading and I know that this isn't Monday, but I have seriously been neglecting my writing duties. I wrote absolutely nothing over the time I've been out. I seriously want some opinions on exhausted before I update, because I want them to be able to watch movies people are familiar with. So if you haven't of even if you have, go over there and leave some ideas.**

Chapter 18 Rested

I ran back toward the house about twenty minutes later. When I was about thirty feet away, I ran into Katherine.

"Hey," She said "I was just about to come and look for you"

"Yeah, I'm going to go home, get some rest." I said to her

"Okay, but you are going to need to eat soon" she said "If you want, I can run to the butcher." She said scrunching her nose up at the thought. "I got connections. But I won't be able to get it until tomorrow morning. You'll be fine until then"

"That would be great. Thanks." I said and then turned and ran home. I went straight to my room and changed from my dirty cloths. I stilled had Katherine's ring and was glad that she let me keep it. When I was dressed, I went downstairs. Stefan had briefly told me that I was supposed to be at Bonnie's so I was briefed. I saw Jenna first when I went downstairs. When I looked at the clock on the steps, it told me it was about two. I must have spent more time with Damon than I thought.

"Hey, you're back. Did you have fun?" she asked, going through the motions of a caring parental unit.

"Yeah, a _blast_." I answered "Did a lot of talking" I said

"Well, you look beat. What are you going to do today?" She asked

"I just want to lounge around." I answered truthfully.

And that is exactly what I did. I said a few words to Jeremy, and stared at the TV not really seeing what I was seeing. I didn't feel like moving. I hurt too much. I was emotionally worn out and I felt paralyzed. Like if I moved one inch, I would break into a million pieces.

"Hey, why don't you go on up to bed?" Jenna said at about nine. "Get a good night sleep and then tomorrow I can make you breakfast in bed." She kindly offered

Human food didn't sound the best, but I figured that it might help my cravings. "That would be great Jenna. Wonderful." I said with not one trace of sarcasm in my voice.

I headed up to my room and curled in under my blankets and was out like a light. I don't think it was so much from exhaustion as from the will to escape the world.

**A/n Kinda short, but I tried my hardest. I know this was kinda sluggish but it will be heating up soon! I promise. And as always, remember to review. I am going to take another break probably from writing for at least a week and I promise I will come back new and refreshed. **

**Who else was mad about The Vampire Diaries? It was like, break, 2 episodes, and yet another break? This is not going over well with me!**


	19. Breakfast In Bed

**A/N Guys, can you believe it? We are dangerously close to the end of the story! I tried to make these chapters as good as I could so that we could enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews I have got and I will try to make the chapters longer. But I like them short because for me they are easier to write. **

Chapter 19 Breakfast In Bed

When I woke up, Jenna did just what she said she would and brought me breakfast. It was bacon and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice. She handed it to me and walked out, without a word. When I started to bite into a piece of my bacon, I saw Katherine outside my window. I stood up to open it for her and once again was shocked at how coordinated I was.

"Hey" I said softly standing aside and holding the curtain back so that she could get in.

"I brought you some pigs blood" She said holding up a bag. "Enough for you to eat right now" I grabbed some out of the bag and downed it in seconds. I drank them all and when I was done I felt content. "Well, you're coming full circle with that pig, huh?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed as I leaned back and bit into my bacon. "What, are you having ham for lunch?"

"Maybe, didn't really plan anything." I said sadly

"What happened between you and Damon?" she asked me lightly, not really expecting an answer, I could tell that much from the tone of her voice

"He said that I wasn't the same person he knew, and that I would turn into you. Or at least what he thought you were." I said chewing the eggs.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you done with Stefan now?" she asked

"Why should that matter?" I asked angrily "And don't say it like I'm throwing him out! I'm not. I do care about him!"

"I know" she said standing up "And it doesn't. I think you are forgetting. I'm not your enemy. I'm not asking you so that I can steal Stefan from you. I'm really not. I want you to be able to tell me things, that's all" She said defensively

My anger slowly resided and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I do care about Stefan. But honestly, there is a, a... spark with Damon. I know that I could always be happy with him and I can't say the same for my relationship with Stefan. And either way, I can't stay with Stefan anyways. He deserves better than somebody who cares about his brother." I said telling this to someone for the first time ever.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I said sighing and laying flat on my back and staring straight at the ceiling. "I think that what Damon needs is a friend. And that's what I will be to him." I said "What about you. You can't be planning on being alone forever." I said laughing softly

"Actually" she said with a happier voice, " I had my eye on the werewolf. He is hot." she said laughing

"And lethal." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to me, it kinda was.

"But he helped Stefan and Damon find you, so he can't be all that bad." she said reasoning

"Yeah, I guess." I said putting my plate on the table by my bed. "I pulled some black skinny jeans out of my closet and tossed them on my bed. Then I grabbed a yellow shirt and a chunky red necklace and headed into my bathroom to change. I grabbed some wedges that were also red on my bed and told Katherine to meet me down the street.

She nodded and disappeared out of the window. I grabbed my messed plate and laid it by the sink when I got downstairs. Jenna glanced over my outfit once and raised her eyebrows so high that I thought they would jump off her head.

"New look?" She asked "I forgot you even had shoes like that" Sure I was more of a sneaker type girl, but still

"Yeah I just wanted to try something new." I said as I grabbed my jean jacket and walked out. I hadn't even realized that I dressed different. Maybe Damon was partly right. I was changing. But honestly style isn't that big of a deal.

**A/N Review and remember to go to my profile and vote for your favorite story of mine. Prisoner is winning so far, but only by 2 votes! Mostly because I only so far have 2 votes!**


	20. Broken Up

**A/N Wow, you guys are awesome! As soon as I said I only had two votes the number jumped to six. Do that again, it was cool. 'Prisoner' is still winning, and I'll close the poll at the end of January, so get your votes in there. I think the prize will be a sequel!**

Chapter 20 Broken Up

I walked to the corner and saw Katherine.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "We can't exactly go around with each other." She said

"Let's go see the Salvatores." I said and headed off in that direction. On the way there I called Bonnie and Caroline and asked if they could meet us there. When we arrived, Stefan was the one to open the door.

"Hey" he said to me and we hugged each other.

"Can we talk?" I asked since Bonnie and Caroline said they would be awhile.

"Yeah, sure" he said and we took a walk around the house. I wasn't sure what Katherine was doing, but I could feel her presence in the back of my mind and that was a completely new feeling to me.

"Stefan, I'm sorry you worried while I was gone." I said to start us off

"I just had no idea what happened to you. But you're fine now." He said

"Yeah, if only everyone thought that way." I mumbled

"Just ignore Damon. He'll cool off." Stefan said grabbing my hand.

"Stefan," I said stopping him so that we could face each other, "I care about you, I do. But Damon's right. I am different. I mean just look at me." I said and his eyes swept over my appearance.

"I just thought Katherine dressed you" he said honestly, but with a hint of humor.

"No," I replied completely serious. "I did this by myself, and I don't know yet what else about me has changed. But, Stefan, I can't be with you. Not right now. You deserve better." I said looking down

"You have feelings for Damon" he said surely

"Yes" I confirmed, my voice chocking up "I'm sorry Stefan, I love you, but it's just not that simple."

"I know you love me." He said. "Which is why I'll wait until this little phase with Damon is over." He said trying to hug me

"No, Stefan you don't understand" I said pulling away

"Yes, I do"

"No! It's not a phase with him. I want to give him friendship and love, and I want to be with him. I'm sorry. But there's no point in waiting. You deserve someone better." I tried to tell him but he would have none of it.

"There is no better for me." He said "Come on. Let's go back to the house."

**A/N the next chapter will be of Katherine and Damon while all this was going on so give me reviews if you want that soon. And tell me some of your new year resolutions! Remember to vote on my poll! And like I said in Exhausted I wasn't planning on updating again but I figured I would before the new year.**


	21. Trying

**A/N I hope you had an awesome holiday! I did, except for my grandma cooked her ham with the plastic still on it! We ate it, but still! Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, and I consider it my late gift to all of you! Tell me if you think I got their personalities right because I tried, but I'm not sure! I thought that I wouldn't get this up for a while, at least not until the New Year, but here it is. If you read **_**'The Boogeyman'**_**, I updated that, and this chapter involves Damon, and if you haven't read it, check it out! It revolves around Jeremy finding Elena's diary. **

Chapter 21 Trying

When Katherine saw that Stefan and Elena were far enough away, she turned to Damon.

"You're being an idiot." She said starting to pour herself a drink. Damon took her cup and through it into the lit fireplace. She lifted an eyebrow at him, but let it go.

"Someone is getting his bite on along with his bark." She said

"Why are you here?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Elena said we were coming here, I came."

"Oh, so now your following her orders." He said walking toward her.

"No. I'm not. Back to the original conversation, before you started being rude and inhospitable. Why are you being such a moron?" She said looking up at him, her eyes fierce and yet playful at the same time.

"Don't play dumb Katherine. You can't possible think this will go over well with everyone. Elena can't stay here for more than a few years now. She will have to leave her family and her friends." He said

"_I'm_ her family." She said putting a huge emphasis on 'I'm.'

"According to you. But even so, you are not all she needs." He had backed up and was pressing his hands down on the alcohol table in front of him.

"I know." Katherine said softly. "But she wanted me to. And you know why?" She asked

"No, I really have no idea!"

"I was telling her about how I thought you and her would be together. And then she told me she wanted to be turned so we could be together forever, but I'm not stupid. Its no coincidence that she thought that after we talked about you." She told him burning holes in his back. "She's in love with you, you idiot. Vampire or not, that hasn't changed. And it won't."

Damon turned and looked at her like she was speaking in another language.

"You were mean to her, and you hurt her. You have to do something about that, before it's to late." She said "Don't hurt her. I know how much you love her. I know that you would protect her, and make her happy. I know that you want to be there for her, and I know how much it kills you seeing her with Stefan."

"Well, you just know everything don't you"

"If you weren't so blind, and if you would just open your eyes and see that she feels the same way about you, you two could have been together by now." They were standing about a foot apart now, and Katherine was looking up at him, begging him to realize how he felt.

"Don't be stupid Damon. Admit to her. And don't be so mad at me. Now, you two can be together. Forever. No wrinkles, no old age, no death."

"Except of her loved ones over time." He said, his voice still cold as ice.

"I think that she thinks you're worth it."

"And you get what out of this? Other than your opportune chance at Stefan."

"Why does everyone think that I want something out of this?" She almost yelled

"Because you're you!" Damon yelled back "You are a bitch, quite frankly, and I will not believe that you are helping Elena until you prove it."

"I'm trying to help her. By getting you two together. Damon, I'm sorry about everything that I put you through, I really am. You don't even have any idea how much I wish I could take it back. But I need Elena. I miss her, and she deserves to know who she is."

"She doesn't even remember!"

"But she knows. Now, do what you and I both know you want to, and tell her how you feel."

Damon was looking at Katherine intently, deciding whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Katherine, why now?" he asked

"There really isn't a reason. I just missed her so much." So much emotion was showing on Katherine's face that Damon finally believed her.

"Okay, I'll talk to her." He finally said

"Yay!" Katherine squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. It was unusual to see her do, so Damon could tell just how happy she was. And their conversation was perfect timing, because they could both hear Stefan and Elena approaching.

**A/N Remember to review! And also, go to my poll and vote for your favorite story of mine, because Prisoner is starting to get a competitor, and if you want this to have a sequel, you gotta fight for your story.**


	22. Mind Games

**A/N Thank you once again for your reviews. And I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write. Tyler has already transformed into a wolf, but Mason wasn't there with him. Him and Caroline still have that bond going for them, so I just wanted to clear that up. **

Chapter 22 Mind Games

When me and Stefan got closer to the house, we saw Bonnie and Caroline walking toward the door.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming." But I don't think they heard the last part because Caroline jumped in front of Bonnie and was crouched. I actually think she hissed at me.

"Katherine." She said in a low voice.

"No, Caroline. It's me. It's Elena." I said taking a step back. She was still crouched, and everything was silent.

"Caroline," Stefan said trying to calm her down. " It's really her."

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, her voice breaking as she realized it was me.

"Can we just go inside and talk about this?" I asked calmly taking a few steps forward now that Caroline backed off.

"Yeah, that would be good." Caroline said opening the door and holing it for us. We all went inside and I took a seat on the empty couch. Damon sat to one side of me and Katherine to the other. I had no idea what Katherine had said to him but I was glad she did. I could still feel the presence of Katherine in the back of my mind and made a mental note to talk to her about it later. Caroline sat in one of the chairs and Bonnie in the other. Stefan was leaning up against the mantle calmly waiting for someone to start, and his gaze was fixed on my face.

"Bonnie," I started looking at her, "Caroline" I said flicking my gaze over her way too "as you can see, I'm a vampire. And, as you can also see, Katherine is on our side now." Bonnie had the look of a smacked puppy on her face, and I wasn't sure how she would handle this in the long run.

Katherine decided to take over from here after seeing how hard it would be for me to continue with my story.

"I kidnaped Elena a few days ago and told her the story of both mine and her life. Short version: we're really twins, she died, we both reincarnated over and over, and here we are. I turned her so that she wouldn't experience dying again. The end."

"You did this?" Bonnie muttered out

"Yes." Katherine said, but she barely got the word out because Bonnie was doing something to her head.

Katherine screamed bloody murder and I was on the ground beside her in a second, screaming also. Every inch of pain she was feeling, I was also feeling. I was trapped in her head, and Bonnie was giving me an all access pass to her magic also. The pain immediately stopped and I looked up to see Bonnie pinned to the wall by Damon, who had his arm against her windpipe.

"Elena," Bonnie started, but started gasping because Damon still had his arm against her throat.

"Damon, let her go!" Caroline said, although she too looked ready to attack Bonnie.

"Elena, I'm sorry" she struggled out a moment later. Katherine and I looked at each other, silently making sure we had no eternal injuries and sat back down a moment later. The only sign that something happened was that Damon was still on his guard, and Caroline was also, although her stance was almost imperceptibly because she didn't want Bonnie to know. Well, that and my pounding headache.

"What the hell was that, Bonnie?" I asked, but my voice didn't sound mean, merely curious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Only her. There's something shared between you two." She said looking back and forth between us.

'_She's got that right!'_ I heard my voice say, but it wasn't my voice it was Katherine's in my head. The feeling I had of her presence before was magnified now. It felt like there was piece of plastic stretched between our minds, and Bonnie's mind blast poked a finger through it.

I looked over at her and shook my head very slightly to show her not to try that again right now, and then I realized I could just tell her, but she got it already.

'_Fine, mom! But I'm happy I learned a new trick!'_ I heard her sarcastically say in my mind.

'We _learned a new trick and your old enough to be my great great great great great-__ཚྭ_

'_I get the point'_

We hadn't said a word out loud during this exchange and I think it may have been the funnest conversation of my entire life. Everyone was looking at us waiting for a response. I chose to ignore Bonnie's comment.

"Bonnie, I wanted to be turned. And anyway, it's over and done with now." I said hopping she would calm down.

"Why?" she asked

My eyes quickly and involuntarily flickered over to Damon. No one else noticed, but I could tell he did.

**A/N Ta-da! Another long chapter! Hoped you liked it, and review and vote on my poll!**

**Enjoy New years eve! Does anyone know when the show "Make It Or Break It' Is coming back? Or 'the Secret life of the American teenager?'**


	23. Jealousy

**A/N Who has been loving Caroline lately? I never really thought that much about whether I liked her or not, but now I love her. And I really love her and Tyler. Have any of you noticed how her hair is almost always perfect, and then it looks like someone brushed the curls out, and then the next second, it's perfect again? Anyway, I just really like her character this season. I loved when she threw Damon down the hallway and was all, "you suck." Totally an awesome moment. One of my top five favorites!**

Chapter 23 Jealousy

"It doesn't matter why." I told her a moment later. "It's over, done with. But Bonnie, I'm still me" I said almost pleading. I was getting tired of this.

"Have you hurt anybody?" Bonnie asked looking at me intently, ready to call me out if I decided to lie to her.

"No, and I don't want to." I said as a matter of fact. I almost told her that I never will, but that isn't something I can guarantee.

"Okay, then. For now, at least, I trust you. And as I can see, you already have a ring." She said motioning toward my finger.

"Yeah, Katherine had it." I said

"Good, then we're done here. I'm going to go home. I'll see you all later." She grabbed her jacket, tossed it over her arm and left. Caroline stayed put, and it was only us vampires.

"Okay," Caroline said jumping up with a huge smile on her face. "Now I have a best friend vampire. I mean, Stefan, you were cool and all, and you really helped me, but you have been a vampire for a long time and now we have a newbie." I could see Damon roll his eyes at Caroline and Katherine sighed and muttered something even I couldn't hear. I thought Caroline was right. They were older, and a newer vampire would feel more of the same things. In a way, I kinda' think Stefan got dumped twice in one day, hell, one hour.

I jumped up and gave Caroline the hug I knew she was waiting for.

"Okay," She asked. "What is your favorite animal?" she asked "I don't mean to cuddle!" She told me holding her arm in front of her to signify how much she meant that. "I mean the blood."

"Okay, Caroline" Katherine started "She was just turned. She hasn't had time to experiment yet."

"Oh." Caroline said deflated.

"I like pig." I said trying to lift her spirits.

She smiled at me and everyone kind of looked like they had no idea what they would do next.

"Elena, what are you planning to do when people start to realize you're not aging?" Stefan asked me.

"Well," I hadn't really thought about it. "That should be about the same time as Caroline, so I guess we'll go somewhere together?" I looked at Caroline to confirm this and she nodded vigorously.

'_Why did you have to drag Vampire Barbie into our life plan?'_ I heard Katherine ask

'_Stop' _I told her simply _'She's my friend. She stays with us as long as she wants'_

Katherine snorted from where she was sitting, and everyone looked at her except me.

"I mean, you guys weren't planning on staying here forever either. You'll leave too" I said

"Yeah, but what about your family?" Stefan continued not backing off.

"Why are you pursuing this so much?" I asked Stefan standing up and walking toward him. "Why are you trying to find problems?"

"No reason." He said. I could tell he was just mad at me for breaking up with him. Honestly, I thought it was a little weird for him to be acting like this.

"Anyway, now that that's cleared up, we'll be going!" Katherine said jumping up and grabbing my hand. I in turn grabbed Caroline's and Katherine said, "Elena, May I talk to you outside?"

"No." I replied

'_Now!' _Oh my god, that was going to get annoying.

Once we were outside, and a good distance away, Katherine started.

"Why are you bringing her?" she said angrily

"Because, she's my friend, and she doesn't have a lot of friends. Neither do I, and with Bonnie knowing I'm a vampire, I might have one less. Me and Caroline need to stick together." I said "I haven't talked to her much lately, and honestly, seeing her today made me miss that."

"You only want to talk to her because you're both vampires."

"No! That may have prompted it, but-ཛྭ I stopped and a smile lit up my face. "You're jealous." I said as I bent over from laughter.

"What? Elena, no. It's just, she irritates me." She said defensively

"Kat, chill" I told her "I'm sorry, but I do have other friends, and once you get to know Caroline, you'll love her. Now, come on." I said starting back to the house. God, I spend a lot of time walking back to this house after having conversations. I was still in the aftershocks as I went inside, but that was okay. I opened the door a bit and motioned for Caroline to come on.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I shut the door. Damon was being uncharacteristically quiet, and I wished I could read his mind. I gave him a question look and then me and Caroline left.

When we got outside, Katherine was waiting by the gate.

"I have to go somewhere." She said and started to walk away.

"Where?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"I do have a life, Elena." She said with a smile and walked away. Caroline and I shrugged our shoulders and walked in the direction of my house.

**A/N Please review! And thank you Ghostwriter and lovelivelifehope14 for your reviews. They have been really encouraging.**


	24. Food

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I was so psyched when I saw them all! I'm glad you're liking it so far. If you have been reading The Boogeyman, I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Please, if you read it, give me some feedback. **

Chapter 24 Food

"Hey, do you want to go to the grill?" Caroline asked as we walked through town. In a way, I was kinda glad Katherine left because if she didn't, we would have had to take the back way. People couldn't see us together yet.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Things were awkward like you might think. I was actually really comfortable around Caroline, and I could tell she was around me also.

When we got inside and sat down, a waiter came over pretty fast. We both order chicken tenders and fries, along with a mountain dew.

"So, does food really help with the cravings?" I asked Caroline and I could tell she was happy to have something that she could tell me.

"Yeah, but it's still hard. It's a tiny bit easier every day though."

"I can't wait for that to start." I said widening my eyes to show just how much I meant it.

"Hey" I heard Tyler Lockwood say from behind me.

"Oh, hi" Caroline said cheerfully. I could tell that this was awkward for all of us, because I could see something going on between them, but Caroline couldn't exactly say, 'Elena, this is my- friend/Boyfriend/whatever else they were -Tyler.' We already knew each other.

"It's good to see you, Tyler." I said to help break the ice.

"You to" he replied looking glad that I did.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked him. I really didn't care one way or another. He knew Caroline was a vampire, so he could also know I was one. But neither me nor Caroline volunteered to tell him.

"No, thanks. I just came to pick up Matt. We're going to play basketball." He explained. I saw Matt approaching behind Caroline.

"And here he is." I said nodding his way.

"Hey, Elena. Caroline. You ready to go?" he asked Tyler, getting right down to business.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Tyler said. When they were out the door, I turned to Caroline.

"When did Tyler become the nice one of their team?" I asked leaning forward.

"I know, right. Matt has just seemed so depressed. Are you going to tell Tyler about you being a vampire?" she asked, her voice low.

"If he asks. I mean, it's not a big secret. At least, not from him. But I do need to tell Jeremy."

"How are you gonna do that?" She asked biting her lip. Talking to Caroline was becoming easier and easier and I was glad I stood up for her to Katherine.

"I'm just going to tell him, I guess."

By this time our food had come and me and Caroline smiled and she covered hers in Ketchup.

"It helps repulse me less." She said simply.

Not me. Me, I'm more of a ranch girl. We were both just two best friends eating lunch in the after noon. We were normal. I wished I could believe it.

**A/N Review, and vote for your favorite story on my profile. The prize could very well be a sequel! **


	25. Insight

**A/N Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 25 Insight

When we were done eating, we were kinda stumped on what to do.

"We could go watch some tv." Caroline told me getting the conversation ball rolling.

I scrunched up my nose, and she agreed. "I'm not use to having nothing to do. Normally there's a problem." I told her as we started back to my house.

"I know."

"Caroline," I started and sat on a park bench. "What was your first thought when you turned? Did you remember everything?" I asked her.

"Well, I thought of blood. And the way everything looked. So much brighter, and so different through my eyes." She said reminiscing. "And I remembered everything. I remembered what Damon had done to me. And I wanted revenge." She said shrugging. "I haven't told anyone this, because I was so ashamed, but when I was in the hospital, I attacked the nurse there. I took away her memories, and told her to tell some stupid story, but I felt horrible." I grabbed Caroline in a hug and when I let her go I saw a tear streak down her face. We were only a few blocks from my house, so I grabbed her hand and we walked there. When we got inside, we headed straight for my room, after saying a quick hi to Jenna.

"Caroline, why didn't you say something. Stefan could have helped you." I said to her

"I felt disgusting, and then I killed that guy. Elena, you told Bonnie that you didn't want to hurt anybody, but I need you to promise me that you won't. Not for their sake, but for yours."

I looked into Caroline's eyes and saw just how bad she felt from hurting those people.

"I promise." I said and completely meant it.

"Caroline, are we on the level of keeping each others secrets no matter what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I don't want anyone to know that I attacked that lady." She said

"Good." I said and told her the long version of the story. I told her about Stevon, and I even told her of Katherine's second meeting with him. "Now, this is the part no one knows. I remember everything." I told her "Every life, every death. And I remember loving Stevon with everything in me. And I remember him loving me. And I remember hating myself so much that I killed myself." I told her, relieved beyond belief to get that out.

"And you didn't tell Katherine about it?" She asked looking at me in shock

"I didn't want her to know that I felt all the pain of dying." I said calmly. "I just, I don't know if becoming a vampire was the right choice." I admitted to her

"Of course it was." She told me "Now, you and Damon can be together forever." She said as if it was obvious.

"What?" I asked her sharply

"Well, I mean, come on. It's so obvious. The way you to look at each other." She told me

When she saw that I still had a blank look on my face, she continued.

"Elena, he almost killed Bonnie when he saw what she was doing to you, knowing full well that she could do it to him to." She said "You know how he feels about you, you just need to accept it. He loves you, and you love him. You two deserve the happiness you could give each other." She said, and I never thought Caroline to be so insightful.

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Caroline. And remember, don't tell anyone." I warned

"My lips are sealed." She said and made the childish gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key. "We could just go for a run." Caroline suggested, knowing full well how much I liked that. I smiled and told her she could borrow one of my jogging suits.

She chose a black one with pink seams and I took a black one with red seams. We tied our hair back and put a band on to keep strays from falling into our face. She borrowed some of my sneakers and we headed out.

**A/N Remember to review, and vote on my poll! **


	26. Shopping

**A/N I lost my flash drive, and then found out my mom put it through the washer! Luckily, it wasn't damaged, and now I have it backed up in case, so everything worked out. I was so mad, because I have SOOO much on it! Thank you for the poll votes I got!**

Chapter 26 Shopping

We had ended up in the woods so that run as fast as we could. We weren't racing so we stayed by each other the whole time.

Caroline got bored and decided she wanted to race, so she started to go faster and I amped up my speed too. We were dodging trees left and right and we were still right beside each other. I stuck my foot out and Caroline tumbled, and got up after a somersault.

"Oh," She said with a serious look on her face, but I could tell she was having a good time and didn't mind my tripping her. "Now it's on." She said to me and chased me.

I forced my legs to move faster and for about five minutes they did, but I slowed for a second, and she caught up to me. She flung her body into mine and tackled me. We were both laying on our backs on the forest floor for a few minutes laughing. It was good to have a friend that I could do this with. Just play, and laugh with. It was like we were kids again, except for the fact that Bonnie could never do this with us. I felt kinda sad for a moment, but that didn't last.

We both stood up and brushed ourselves off, still laughing a bit.

"Well," I started "I think we got our exercise for the day." I told her "Come on. Let's go" I told her

She followed me, and we were both smiling as we walked through town.

"We should go shopping!" She said, excited that she had an idea.

"That sounds good. I'll go home, shower and change, and meet you here in an hour?" I said to her.

"Yep." She said and we split up.

I went home and picked out my out fit. I grabbed a shirt and flair jeans. I decided to just keep wearing my sneakers. I showered, put my hair up in a bun like thing and dressed. I had about a half an hour before I met Caroline, so I grabbed my journal and wrote down everything. When I was done, I only had ten minutes, so I grabbed my purse, with some money, a few granola bars, my phone and my keys. There was no need to drive, because we were going to go to the stores in town, so I just walked there. I sat on one of the benches near and waited for Caroline.

"Sorry I'm late" she said coming over to me about five minutes after she was supposed to. "My mom wanted to have a talk about where I've been."

"No problem." I told her and we went into one of the shops. We tried on dresses, shoes, pants, shirts, and everything else you can imagine. When we were done, I kinda regretting not bringing a vehicle.

"Hey, I'm going to go get my car, okay?" I said to Caroline when we got back to the bench.

"K!" She said and got her phone out.

I got my car and drove back. We put the bags in and I asked her if she wanted to go to her house or mine.

"Yours!" She said with force

When we got home, we laid all of our clothes out. Me and Caroline were the same size, so it didn't matter whose was whose. We would just borrow each others anyway. We cleared that up in the store.

We bought seven dresses. The first was a really short blue one. Then, we got a strapless one that was tye-dyed, and really gorgeous. Caroline picked out one that was black on the front, but the back showed straps of different colors. I fell in love with a black and white on, and Caroline admitted that we just had to have it. Our jaws dropped when we saw a beautiful midnight blue dress. It showed a lot of leg, and had sparkles on the left side. I saw a really cute red one, and Caroline loves it. It was short, and ruffly at the bottom, and there was a black bow on the waist. The last one, I really liked and is hard to describe. I probably would never wear it, but when you're going to live forever, you want outfit options.

We got shoes to match, except we got way more shoes than dresses. We picked out some simple shirts, along with tons of jeans. We got a lot of jewelry, and I think both me and Caroline are almost wiped out of money, but it was worth it. I took the shirts and took off all the tags and Caroline did the same with the jeans. I grabbed our merchandise and threw it in a basket. I told Caroline that I would be right back and I took the clothes to the washer. After I started it, I headed back to my room. We ate the granola bars while we were shopping, but we were both hungry now, and granola bars wouldn't hit the spot right now.

"Come on." She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, kind of fearing the answer.

"Hunting" She told me and grabbed my hand.

**A/N I'll Put the links on next chapter. I think that I'm going to take a fanfiction break, because I have a lot going on a school right now. But, I will be back!**

**Remember to review and vote on my poll.**


	27. The First Kill

**A/N I know I've been gone for awhile, but I hope you can forgive me!;) I lost my flash drive, and while I copied most of the important things, but I wrote a chapter about her telling Jeremy, and it's gone. Which sucks, and I haven't had the heart to write it again. Sorry! Anyway, I'm really glad you guys are liking this story, because it shows in my poll! Anyway, review!**

Chapter 27 Hunting

I ripped my arm back and stopped.

"Caroline, I'm not going to go hunting." I told her

"Yes you are." She said "Elena, we need to feed to live. And You need to hunt. Katherine won't always be there to bring you food from the butcher. Come on." She said grabbing my hand again and this time I let her. "It's almost dark out." She said looking out the window. "More vampires will be coming." She said

"Caroline." I said "I don't want to hunt." I said forcefully.

"Elena, this is the way you have to live." She told me and I knew she was only trying to help. "Would it make you feel better if Stefan went with us?" She asked me

"No!" I said almost yelling "no. I'll go." I said, knowing this was a battle I lost. We got into the woods and Caroline told me to stay still. I followed her instructions without question.

"You hear that?" She asked me in an almost silent voice.

"Yes" I said, equally quiet

I could hear feet pattering against the ground. This was the same forest that me and Caroline had been playing in earlier, but now it was completely different. We weren't here to have fun. We were here to kill.

"Run after the noise. Don't think about it. Let instinct take over." She said in the same voice and slowly let go of my hand as she said, "Don't hesitate"

I decided to do what she said and not hesitate. When I got closer to the feet, I could tell it was deer. I was being as silent as I could and it didn't hear me until I pounced. It tried to run, but I wouldn't let it. I felt a pang of guilt in the back of my mind, and once again followed Caroline's instructions. _'Don't think. Instinct'_ I Told myself as I tore its flesh and drained it dry.

I could feel Caroline behind me, resting her eyes on my back. I turned around to her and she ran over, as tears fell from my eyes. I started sobbing as Caroline rubbed the blood from around my mouth.

**A/N Remember to review, and vote on my poll! And, I'm thinking that I liked my chapter with Jeremy and I'm afraid to rewrite it because I might bomb it, so how about we create a competition? I want you guys to send me your best chapter of her telling Jeremy about her being a vampire, but wait until after I post Chapter 29, so you are up to date, because I already have those ones written. If I can't decided, them I'll post my top picks and have you guys vote, and the winner will get their chapter posted (although I will need to fix some things, to lead into my next chapter), and I will send them 5 chapters at least a few days (an average) before I post them!** **Not a great prize, but I'm hoping some of you will try. Tell me in your reviews if you plan to, and if you don't have an account, then don't worry, just email it to me, k?**

Links

./_-D8gnT84KZo/SDjERDjTGXI/AAAAAAAAAUg/Fs5Vd-

. (This isn't the one I wanted to use, but my old link is gone.)

.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Fiid%3D522960&usg=_oeb2FpGriFBYmUgLVMM1FhqjWmM=&h=370&w=290&sz=87&hl=en&start=1&zoom=1&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=vZlJ24mnjSnxzM:&tbnh=122&tbnw=96&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2Bdress%2Bwith%2Bcolorful%2Bstrappy%2Bback%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7GPEA_en%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D567%26tbs%3Disch:1&ei=ozNsTfCMDIHOtAa1qJndDA

http:/www..

. (It's the secong picture) Or

.com/Strapless-Bubble-Cocktail-Holiday-Bridesmaid/dp/B0009PFJX4 (And just click the red.)

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr%5Fdressy&footwr%5Fstyle=&footwr%5Fsize=&footwr%5Fcolor=&footwr%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2075751648&Page=1


	28. There For You

**A/N Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Anyways, I copied stuff from my other flash drive on this one and screwed it all up, and ended up deleting a bunch of chapters! I was so mad! Oh well though I can rewrite then.**

Chapter 28 There for you

If I was asked, I couldn't tell anyone how long we spent like that. Caroline was shushing me. Eventually, I stood up so that I could get away from the deer carcass. Caroline, I could tell, had already hunted. She helped support me as we got back to my house. We sneaked in and were up in my room in no time. Caroline was texting someone, and at the moment I just didn't care.

I laid on my bed, and I felt numb. I couldn't believe what I had just done. And to think some vampires could kill humans. At least humans knew what was happening. The deer was helpless.

My clothes were covered with blood and when I realized this I broke out in tears again. Caroline came over to hold me and I heard a soft knock at my door. Caroline got up to answer it and I closed my eyes. I opened them to see Damon talking to Caroline. He glanced over at me and saw my state. He said something to Caroline and she grabbed some of my clothes and grabbed me. She told me I had to change out of my clothes and I nodded weakly. She lead me over to the bathroom, and I pried off my blood stained clothes.

My first thought was that I was changing my clothes a lot today. When I was in my sweats I opened the door and headed for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked me

"I have to put the clothes in the dryer." I mumbled and Caroline looked surprised.

"I'll do it. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she hugged me and said goodbye to Damon.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm sorry." he said and came to sit beside me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that. Caroline handled it well. She was right. But, I'm sorry that you ever had to go through it." he said grabbing my hand

"Not your fault." I said and realized I was still crying. "It was just shocking." I said wiping my eyes with my free hand

"It will get easier." He told me

"That's one of the things I'm afraid of. I don't want it to get easier. I don't want to brutally kill, even an animal, and not feel it. I don't want it to be easy. Then, you would be right and I would completely change, and I don't want that." I said to him, crying again. "I don't want this." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

He was silent for a few minutes, and I was glad he didn't speak.

"You don't have to hunt anymore if you don't want. Someone could bring you blood from the butcher, of you could get it." he said trying to give me options.

I shook my head back and forth. "Damon, is there anything good about being a vampire?" I asked him, not expecting an answer, but wanting one.

"You get to live forever. And if the people you care about are vampires to, then there is no reason why you should be miserable." he told me

"But what about everyone else?" I asked him "I just watch them die on me?"

"No," he said "You realize that no matter what they are going to die. It's just a question of if you want to die with them." he said to me

"Thank you." I said to him. "For coming. And for talking to me. And Damon, I will try me hardest not to change."

He smiled down at me and we stood up. I hugged him and he leaned down and kissed me. It was nice, and completely welcome. He left through the window and I laid down. I think that I got the best sleep of my life, still feeling his kiss on my lips.

**A/N Hope you like it! Review! That means you Audrey! You know I'm talking about you.**:)


	29. Bonding Ideas

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I know I was gone for awhile and I'm sorry. I just never had time. I shouldn't even be on now, I have a ton of crap to get done, but I had to! Anyway, I just figured I'd update now, and I really am going to try to get on more, but I accidently deleted a file on my flash drive with chapters of my stories that I really loved, so now I'm gonna' start writing them on paper first. It Is going to be totally boring and tedious, but I have no smart choice, so here we go! **

Chapter 29 Bonding Ideas

When I woke up the next morning, I had tear streaks down my face. I went into my bathroom and took an hour long shower, and I could still smell blood.

I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection.

"What have you turned into?" I asked myself out loud. I brushed my teeth about ten times, and I finally tasted only the faintest traces of blood. What scared me wasn't only the killing of the deer and the cruelty of it, it was that I enjoyed it. I wanted more, and that makes me worry about the future.

I went downstairs after getting dressed in jeans, a sparkly tee, my leather jacket, and ballet flats.

I grabbed another granola bar and ate it. When I was done I tasted even less of the blood.

'_Are you at home?' _I heard in the back of my head

'_Yes, and Jeremy and Jenna are gone, if you want to come over'_ I said back

'_I'm on my way'_

She arrived in about five minutes.

"I talked to Damon." She said "I'm sorry that I wasn't here." She told me

"Wouldn't have really made a difference." I said practically. "And when did you and Damon start talking?" I asked kind of rudely

"Yesterday, while you talked to Stefan." She answered brushing off my tone. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked

"I'll be fine." I told her "I just have to get over it. Move on, and accept the vampire way of life." I said picking up a magazine and flipping through it. I realized that I haven't seen Jeremy since I turned, and I would once again have to tell this story.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." She said I stood up and went to the dryer, remembering mine and Caroline's clothes.

"Are _we_ okay?" she asked following me

"Yeah,"I said, in what I hoped was a convincing voice. "I just had a long day yesterday." I said throwing the clothes in a basket and carrying it to my room.

"I had to go meet a friend." She said

"Oh, no problem. I understand that we aren't going to be glued at the hip" I said tossing the basket down on my bed. I grabbed a shirt, looked at it, decided it was something I would never wear, and decided that it was Caroline's. I folded it and put it down on my bed about a foot away from me.

"You went shopping?" She asked seeing all the clothes and all the tags in the trash. The accessories were still here to because Caroline was rushing to leave yesterday, so that me and Damon could be together.

"Yeah, me and Caroline." I said smiling

"Oh, I'm glad you had fun." She said curtly

"Katherine, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be jealous." I told her continuing to fold the clothes.

"I'm not, it's just,_ I_ was supposed to get you and Damon together, _I _was supposed to take you hunting." She said emphasizing the _'I'_ .

"You, and not 'vampire Barbie?'" I said

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not. It's just, you're taking this too the extreme. You need to chill. You weren't here, Caroline was. And it all worked out. And me and Damon aren't together. So Caroline wasn't the one that put us together." I told her

"Yeah, you're right. It's just, never mind. I'm sorry." She said

I nodded and resumed my folding.

"I'm glad you have Caroline, I am, it's just weird. I didn't think you two were so close." She said

"Yeah, because you and me were best friends before I was a vampire too, huh?" I said "Caroline's right. You and Stefan and Damon have been vampires for a long time. It's completely different than having someone who went through what you did a month ago."

"I understand."

"And also," I said throwing a shirt down and putting my hands on my hips. "I can be seen with Caroline. Which, I can't with you. We don't have to hide."

"I said I understand." She said more forcefully

"Good."

"Have you talked to Jeremy?" She asked barely getting it out before I said a sharp "No!"

"And I don't want to." I told her "I convinced Jeremy not to be a vampire, and then I turn up as one? That isn't going to make him very happy" I said. I finished folding clothes and walked down to the kitchen.

"Oh" she said

"I'm just going to go and read for a while, okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, sure, I'll get out of your hair." She said as I walked her to the door. I figured that if anyone saw her leaving they would just suspect she was me.

When she opened up the door we saw Caroline raising her hand to knock.

"Oh, hi Katherine." She said happily. She felt no hostility toward Katherine. I just wished the feeling was mutual. "I was just coming to see if you were okay. I didn't want to leave you alone yesterday, but I thought Damon would stay with you." She said explaining.

"No problem. Thank you for calling him." Katherine was shooting daggers at Caroline during this whole exchange.

"Hey," I said. "I have an idea."

They looked at me waiting.

"Why don't we go to a different town and all do something together? No one will know us there, so they would just think we were twins."

"We _are _twins." She said

"Yeah, but no one here knows that. And it will give you two a chance to get to know each other."

'_I don't want to get to know her' _She stubbornly said

'_I don't care'_ I told her back, struggling to keep a smile on my face.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked, completely on board with the whole idea. I could tell that she didn't like Katherine all to much either, but she was willing to get to know her at least.

"We are going to go dancing" I said smiling. "But I think that we should wait a few days, just so that I can get back into the swing of things, and I still need to talk to Jeremy." I told them and Caroline was nodding, already excited.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing." She said "I'll see you later. Call me" she said and waved when she got to the bottom of the steps.

Katherine was still angry, I could feel it. That was definitely something I would have to get used to.

"I won't go" She said to me and stepped back inside so that people didn't see us.

"Fine, if you don't even want to try to be friends with her then I am not going to make you. You are old enough to take care of yourself, and I'm not going to waste my time trying to get you to do something." I said "We are sisters, but Katherine, I have other friends. You are being completely irrational. I'm going to go out and have fun, and I would love for you to come, if you don't, I'll miss you. But I am not going to bust my ass on a meaningless task like getting you to accept Caroline. Either you will or you won't, and I refuse to waste my time. Do whatever you want, just don't always expect me to follow you!" I said and shut the door in her face, and the last glimpse I got of her was her shocked face.

**A/N I hope you liked it. It's kinda long! Review!**


	30. Jer And Me

**A/N So I decided to update this for you guys. I hope you enjoy! I really have to get my fanfiction stuff together, and 'll try to get a new chapter up soon.**

Chapter 30 Jer And Me

After Katherine left, I felt pretty good about myself. I mean, sure, I was a little rude, but I want to be friends with Caroline, and she has to accept that. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

I heard the front door shut and turned to see Jeremy coming in. He nodded to me as a way of greeting, and I nodded back. Then I realized that now was the time.

"Hey, Jeremy, can I talk to you for minute?" I asked him and walked toward the kitchen, hearing him follow.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He asked following my lead and sitting on the stools.

"First off, I want you to promise that you won't be mad." I said folding my legs and putting my hands in my lap.

"Am I gonna' regret this?" he asked me

"Maybe, but I need you to promise." I said holding my pinky up to him. He knows just how serious pinky promises are to me.

He sighed and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"Secondly, you need to know that I didn't plan on this happening, and I felt like it was the only way." He nodded to me to go on. I realized that I have told this story so much that the words just came pouring out of my mouth.

When I was done, I still hadn't picked up an expression off of Jeremy's face.

"So let me get this straight. You are now a vampire, like Stefan, Damon, and Caroline. And you have a formerly evil twin sister, who is also a vampire. And she is the one that made Stefan and Damon-ཛྭ

"She sired them" I said correcting him

"Right. Sired. Anyways, she kidnaped you and told you of all your passed lives?" he asked.

I nodded to show him that he was on the right track.

"And you got turned because?" he asked me

"I felt like there was a part of me that I wasn't reaching. It is what I was meant to be. With Katherine." I said knowing how stupid I probably sounded. "Are you mad? I know that you wanted to be a vampire, and trust me, at the time, this was _not_ what I wanted."

"Exactly, _wanted_. Not anymore. I want to stay human. It will take some getting used to though." he said and I could tell that he wanted to leave.

I stood up and held my arms out. He hugged me and we went our separate ways.

Talking to Jeremy had taken longer than I had thought it would, so at least I killed some kind of time.

I decided that I actually was going to read, and went up to my room. I have a ton of books in my closet and I closed my eyes and chose one.

_Twilight_. I picked up freakin' _Twilight_. That is just so typical.

'_Oh well'_ I thought. I picked it. I curled up in my chair in my room and completely lost my self in the world of simple times and sparkly vampires.

**A/N So there it was. Quick and Painless. I really really want to reach 100 reviews, and chapter 30 seems like a good chapter to do it with! No one seems to be reviewing my poems, so I'm going to hold off on updating those until I get some kind of feedback on them. I just really want to know if you guys think they suck and that's why you aren't reviewing them. Well, good news! You guys are killing it in the poll! You are up 16 votes from any other story, but you might want to keep voting if you want to have a good chance of winning! Oh, and any Dark Angel fans out there, I wrote a Max/Alec fic if you guys want to go over and check it out!**


	31. Admitting

**A/N So Guys, I am officially back! Since summers here, I'm going to get my crap together and start writing stories like crazy! My goal for June is to get at least two chapters up of any story every week, starting next week, but I think I can do better than that. If I don't have any up, it's probably not because I haven't written them, but because I can't get on the internet, so my stories will be developing now. I kinda lost my muse before, but now I'm back! And Also, who's excited for pretty little liars to get back on? I am! I love that show! I'm so excited!** **And the Secret Life Of The American Teenager has been really good lately! Who saw the Teen Wolf Episodes that have been on? It's a really good show. It had the potential to be really stupid, but they worked it nicely. So, here it is! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 31 Admitting

After I read about halfway through Twilight, I'm a much faster reader now, I decided I wanted to go see Damon. I grabbed my keys then decided I wanted to run instead so I set them back down.

I went through town and into the woods so I could run fully. I got there a few minutes later. I knocked on the door because I didn't know if we were on the terms of just walking in. Stefan answered the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Elena," He said, "What are you doing here?" He asked and it didn't sound rude at all, he was just asking.

"Actually I came to see Damon, is he here?" I asked and saw him look behind him.

"Yeah, come on in. I was just about to step out, so I'll see you later." He said and grabbed his coat as Damon walked in the room.

"Yeah, bye." I said and waved. The door shut and I turned to look at Damon as he was pouring himself a drink.

"How are you?" He asked me and sat down on the couch, motioning for me to sit with him.

"I'm. . . okay, I guess." I said and sat down beside him. "I talked to Jeremy." I said and he looked at me questioningly.

"And how did he take it?" He asked taking another drink.

"Actually, pretty well considering the circumstances." I said. "He didn't seem mad, he didn't seem anything really."

"So are you happy you told him?" He asked me

"Yeah, I am. I was expecting a bigger reaction, and I was happy with the one I got." I told him nodding my head.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I don't know about him, but I was thinking about the kiss we had shared.

"Look,Elena, when I kissed you the other night, you kissed me back, which leads me to think some things, but I know you were hurting. If you want to take it back-ཛྭ He said and I couldn't even comprehend it so I just stopped it by kissing him again. I pulled back after a moment.

"No. I don't want to take it back. I really don't." I said and we both smiled and kissed again. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. How could he not see how much I loved him? The thought that I wanted to take back that kiss felt like a blow to the chest. This is what I wanted, not that.

"Damon," I said when I pulled back from his lips again. "I love you." I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words." He said and kissed me again. "I love you too." He said and I know that both of us meant it. Nothing else mattered at the moment. I was with Damon and we were in love. I don't know how long we spent on that couch making out, but it wasn't long enough.

**A/N I Hope you liked it! I'm nearing the end of the story, for real this time, so I'm trying to tie things up. On the Upside, it looks like this story is going to win the poll, so that means sequel! But it would be really cool if you guys could continue voting, just to show your support. Also, remember to review and tell me if I handled this chapter well. Please help me reach 100 reviews.**


	32. Something To Get Used To

**A/N So finally it's here! I will be updating more often, I promise! Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter 32 Something to Get Used to

About an hour later we were just sitting on the couch, holding each other. I was so happy and this felt so right to me. I couldn't believe I ever thought I could stay with Stefan and be happy. Katherine was right and I have to remember to tell her that later.

I knew I should probably be going, but in no way was I planning on breaking this moment. I turned to look at him and kissed him again.

"What now?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" He said looking at me.

"Where are we going to go from here?" I asked him "And I don't just mean you and me. I mean all of us."

"Well, we are going to stay here, in Mystic Falls, at least for awhile longer, and then we'll relocate, somewhere no one knows any of us." he said and I closed my eyes picturing it. "You and Katherine can tell people you are twins, which is more or less the truth anyways, and we can work from there. And we'll keep doing that as long as we have to." he said and kissed my forehead.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I said and smiled. "It sounds great, actually. You left that out when you were telling me the good parts of being a vampire." I said and smiled up at him.

"Sorry, but I wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. I was worried about you." He said, his voice changing. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me and I turned to look at him straight forward and he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm fine. Or I will be soon. I can do this." I told him, but I was more telling myself than him.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. We fit perfectly together and his arms were so warm. I never wanted to leave them.

"God Elena, I love you so much. I'm sorry you have to experience all this. I wish I could take it all away." He said

"But your glad I'm a vampire." I told him. "I know you are, you can't lie to me about it. Because as much as you want to keep me safe, now you won't have to watch me get old and die." I said and he cringed at my honesty.

"I'm happy that now I won't have to watch you leave me, yes. But I never wanted you to have to deal with being a vampire." He said and kissed me again.

"Oh well." I said and smiled. "We are what we are. And I'm happy like this. Hunting is a small price to pay." I said and started making out with him again. This is definitely something I could get used to. I thought to myself and smiled against his kiss.


	33. Just as They Are

**A/N So, when I replaced my chapter, no one new I guess, cause fanfictions dumb that way, but I did, and I figured I should put up another so people can be alerted and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like it, and If you like Pretty Little Liars, I wrote a story for them called Honesty Time, so check it out!**

Chapter 34 Just as They Are

I went home after a few hours of talking to Damon. When I walked in my room I saw Katherine and Caroline sitting on my bed flipping through magazines.

"Finally," Caroline said when she saw me. "We've been waiting for you forever!" She said sitting up and closing her magazine.

"Hey" I said "What's going on?" I asked warily

"I brought you some blood from the butcher." Caroline said "I'm gonna go grab it from the fridge."

After she turned to walk out, I looked at Katherine and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, so she doesn't totally suck." Katherine said "You know what I mean."

"What did I miss?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"We just ran into each other and started talking. I get why you're friends." She said continuing to flip through the magazine.

"Just like that?" I asked

"Yep," Caroline said coming back in. "Just like that."

"Okay then." I said grabbing the blood from Caroline and starting to drink.

"So where have you been?" Caroline asked, and by the looks I was getting from both her and Katherine, they already had a pretty good idea.

"I was with Damon." I answered, after I finished the blood.

"And?" Caroline said

"And they totally love each other." Katherine finished for her "I mean, look at her, she's glowing."

"What she said" Elena said tilting her head in Katherine's direction

"Finally!" Caroline said "It took you forever to admit it. Now all we have to do is get this one with Mason, and we're good to go." She finished, motioning towards Katherine

"Oh, I have that under control." She said as her phone beeped. "Speaking of, I have a date." She said as she got up, looked over herself in the full length mirror, and left.

"So when do you want to go out?" Caroline asked

"Let's postpone that for awhile, things seem to be going fine just as they are." I said and smiled "We just need to get you with Tyler. Bonnie's with Jeremy, so we'll all be coupled, well, except Stefan, but I think I should just leave that"

"Okay, couple of things, one, yes, you should just leave it alone with Stefan because he still loves you, and two, I don't like Tyler." She said as she got up and started going through her clothes that she bought the other day.

"You are so full of it. You know you like him, and you can't even lie" I said

"Okay, maybe a teensy tiny little bit." She said indicating how little with her fingers about an inch apart. She grabbed the shirt that I put in her pile that I thought was hers because I would never wear it and tossed it at me.

"This isn't mine." She said

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at it

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna take this to Jenna then, because I don't want it."

"You need to tell her about Damon." Caroline said continuing going through the clothes.

"No I don't." I said not even believing it as I said it.

"And other things" She said

"I know, but not now, not today. I have to tell her about Damon, but I can't drop everything on her at once. I'll give it time. I don't even think she's here." I said breathing deeply while staring at the shirt, trying to decide why I bought it.

"I agree. Now go" She said

I picked up the shirt and took it to Jenna's room. It was her style and I knew she would apprieciate it.

"Hey" She said when I walked in.

"Oh, I thought you were out." I said

"And you were coming in here because?" She asked as she kept typing on her laptop.

"To give you this," I said holding up the shirt "You want it?" I asked

"Umm, yeah." She said as if it should be the most obvious thing on the world to me.

I laughed and handed her the shirt. "Oh, by the way, I broke up with Stefan and I'm now with Damon, bye!" I said quickly and retreated

"Wait, what?" She asked getting up and following me out. So much for like a band-aid.

**A/N Review for a fast update! I hope you liked it!**


	34. It's Not A Big Deal

**A/N So. I wrote this and figured I should put it up because I feel bad for not being able to update all summer, so trust me, that won't happpen for awhile, i'll be a writing machine!**

Chapter 34 It's (Not) a Big Deal

"Me and Stefan are over. It's not a big deal." I said as she grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You're right, that _isn't _ a big deal. But you and Damon? That kinda is" She said

"Jenna, I know you don't like him, but I do." I said

"He is _way_ too old for you, beyond other things." She said

I tried walking away, but she grabbed me again.

"Elena, I know that I don't insert a lot of parental guidance, mostly because I don't see you needing it, but I am telling you, you cannot be with Damon." She said looking me straight in the eye.

I looked at her and frowned. "Damon makes me happy." I said "Doesn't that matter?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, sweetie, Damon is the kind of guy who makes alot of women happy, okay?" She said

"Not anymore. He's changed." I said arguing.

"Jenna," Caroline inteuppted from th doorway. "I know why you're saying no, but trust me, it's a mistake."

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked. Jenna always liked Caroline, so she didn't really mind Caroline butting in.

"Honestly, Damon loves Elena. And she loves him." She said "I mean, I've been waiting for this to happen since the second I found out she became a v-" She stopped short realizing what she was about to say

"A what?" Jenna asked tilting her head to the side

"A. . . very. . . single person?" Caroline said although it sounded like a question.

"She means that I want this. I really do love him." I said

Jenna sighed and I could tell that she was starting to give in.

"I don't agree with you're decision, but that's because I don't want you to get hurt. " She said, "But, If you feel that he can make you happy- in a way that's legal- then you can date him." She said

I smiled at her. We both knew she wouldn't have stopped me, but having her blessing felt good.

"But, I do want to see you two together, as a couple, to make sure he is treating you right." She said and I groaned. "That means dinner, tomorrow night. 6 o'clock. He better be there." She said

I nodded because I knew it was the best I would get. Jenna went back to her room and I looked at Caroline and saw she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"That should be fun." She said

"Go!" I said pointing toward my room, knowing she was right on the mark.

**A/N If you've read some of my stury Which One? I updated it, so read that if you want to. Review!**


	35. Sleeping

**A/N I'm glad you guys have stuck with me for this story. This time, I really am nearing the end. I'm only going to have about 4 or 5 more chapters to wrap it up, so if you want there to vbe a sequel, get on my profile and vote for prisoner. I'm closing it at the end of December because this story will probably be all posted by then.**

Chapter 35 Sleeping

I texted Damon and told him about the dinner we were scheduled for, and although he wasn't really excited, it didn't really bother him, and if he could look at this on the positive side, then so could I. For the rest of the night, I cleaned and fixed things up around the house. At about midnight, Damon came in my window holding blood.

"Thanks." I said taking the bag from him.

"No problem." He said watching me as I drank it. "So, what's up with this dinner thing?" He asked.

"She wants to see us together, I guess." I said, less than thrilled, once I finished my blood.

"What?" He said noticing my expression, "You don't think I'll give her the wrong impression?" He said smirking.

"No, it's not that." I said, "It's just, the fact that she needs to spend some time with us to prove that you love me." I told him. He opened his arms and held me.

"Don't worry about it. You're stressing out over nothing." He said and I realized he was right. I smiled.

"I wonder what she's going to think of us." I said as we sat on my bed.

"It'll be fine. How are Caroline and Katherine?" he asked me changing the subject, which I was grateful for.

"They're getting along, actually." I said surprised

"That's good, right?" he asked

"Yeah." I said as my phone buzzed. I picked it up and read a text from Katherine.

_'Do you think werewolves are good in bed?' _she texted

_'I don't know! And I don't want to!' _I texted back

_'I'm not gonna sleep with him. I just wondered. The date went great.' _She replied

_'I'm glad. See you tomorrow.' _

_'k. Bye'_

"She's dating Mason." I told Damon with a surprised look on my face.

"Do you think that will end well?" He asked as we laid down and he held me

"Let's see, werewolf and a vampire? No, not at all, but she is going to do what she is gonna do." I said closing my eyes and relaxing into his arms.

"Don't I know it." He said.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I said and crawled into bed. "Care to join me?" I said and he smirked and nodded. We fell asleep withing the first few minutes of laying down.

**A/N If I get 5 reviews I will update the next chapter tomorrow morning before I go to school, so probably at about 7. So REVIEW! :)**


	36. Getting Ready

**A/N It wasn't as soon as I was hoping, but I got the reviews I asked for, so here it the next chapter. Right now, as I have it set up, I only have three more chapters until the end, which I will probably post over next week. Review if you want them sooner. I'm going to update Exhausted and (hopefully) Honesty Time (my pretty little liars fic- Jaria) Monday, so be sure to check them out. **

Chapter 36 Getting Ready

When I woke up in the morning, Damon was laying beside me smiling down at me.

"Hey, beautiful." He said to me. I smiled at the way he was looking at me. If I'd had any doubt whether he loved me or not, they disappeared right then.

"Hey." I said and sat up. I started to stretch and noticed Damon watching me. I blushed and looked away. He sat up and stretched with me.

"I should probably go before someone comes in here, but I'll see you later, okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and got up to get dressed. Once I picked my clothes and got dresses I decided I should go downstairs and talk to Jenna.

"Hey, so what's for dinner tonight?" I asked her

"What does Damon like?" She asked and I smiled to myself.

"Spaghetti. He loves it." I said off the top of my head. "I can make it."

"No, I'm making it. It's my dinner. I just need to run to the store and get some stuff."

"You don't have to do that. You can just make something out of what we have here." I said. I wanted to make this as painless as possible for her.

"Elena," She said and grabbed my upper arms, "I know that this isn't what you want to happen, but this is going to be a good night. I promise. Jeremy even agreed to join us." She said and turned to write a list of things she would need to buy. Knowing that Jeremy would be there kind of made me feel better. He could soften some of the blows.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. I just don't want to inconvience you, and I know that Damon doesn't want to do that either."

"Yeah, right." She said not believing me. "I'm going to go run some errands now." She said grabbing her coat. "I will see you both at six." She said walking out.

"Bye." I said

The rest of the day passed without mishaps. At about four I went to the Damon's to see Katherine. She gave me blood that she got from the butcher and went hurried out to meet mason for a date.

"They seem to be doing well." Damon said coming up behind me as the front door shut.

"Surprisingly." I said turning around and kissing him. "I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing."

"But do you? Dinner tonight might be brutal." I said

"I think I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

"What should we do until then?" I asked him jumping on the couch.

"I can think of a few things." He said smirking at me. I smiled and he came to sit with me.

"So can I. Let's watch a movie." I said and he groaned. I started laughing and he picked out a movie.

A half an hour before we had to leave I sent him to his room to get dressed. He came down and I looked him over.

"Am I parent approved?" He asked spinning around.

"Yes." I said and grabbed his hand. "And I hope you like spaghetti." I pulled him towards the door and we made our way to my house.

**A/N Five reviews and I'll update as soon as I have access to internet again! Also, vote for the sequel, which I decided to close November 30! Finally, I know :)**


	37. The Dinner

**A/N So here is the dinner I know you have been waiting for. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations, but I really struggled with this chapter fr some reason. Anyway, there are only two more chapters after this, so please review and get them in before it's all over. Anyway, keep voting on the poll so that I can see how many votes I can rack up. As of now, I only have 23. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 37 The Dinner

When we were walking up to my door I felt my phone start to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Caroline.

_"Good luck. :)"_ It said and I smiled.

_"Thanks."_ I replied.

We walked in and were blasted with the smell of spaghetti.

"Jenna!" I heard Jeremy shout from the couch. I felt weird coming in here like this. I felt like a guest in my own house, and I hoped Damon wasn't feeling as awkward.

"Oh, good." She said when she saw up. "You two are actually on time."

"Were you expecting different?" Damon asked, and I could instantly yell he felt comfortable. At least that made one of us.

"A little bit." She said. "By the way Elena was acting this morning, I was partly expecting you guys not to even show up.

"Well, here we are." I said

We sat at the table and Jenna brought over a huge bowl of spaghetti. She also had a bowl of rolls and cups of water.

"This looks delicious." Damon said and I smiled.

"Thank you." Jenna said and we started to eat.

"So, Damon, how have you been?" Jenna said to get the conversation ball rolling.

"Good. Better than before actually." Damon said casting his glance my way, and I could tell Jenna picked up on that. "And yourself?"

"Fine." She said.

"How was your day, Jeremy?" I asked so that he didn't feel completely out of place.

"Fine. Nothing much happened."

I nodded to show that I understood. He was looking between me and Damon, we were seated at the table across from him and Jenna, and smiling. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He said and I realized I'd probably kicked him a little harder than I meant to.

"Cramp?" I asked as Jenna looked at him with a confused look. "You'll be fine, just walk it off." I finished as he got up to get another drink.

The rest of the dinner past with simple conversations. Weather, Jenna's work, little nothings like that.

"Well, Damon, this has been a wonderful night." Jenna said as we finished carrying the dished to the sink.

"I agree." Damon replied

"Let's never do it again." I said as i grabbed Damon's hand and pulled toward thee door.

"Now wait just a second." Jenna said and we stopped. "I am still a little weary of you two being together, but that is only because I want to protect you Elena, but I can see that you two really do care for each other. As awkward as that dinner was, for all of us," She said swiping her hand across the room to indicate that Jeremy was included, "I am glad that we did it. Although yo and I both know I would never have actually stopped you from seeing each other, I would have tried believe me, but now I approve." I smiled and hugged Jenna.

"We're going to go out for awhile." I said and we left.

"So, that went well." Damon told me as we piled into his car.

"Yeah, I guess it did. Let's go to the grill. I still feel hungry." I said

"That isn't a hunger the grill will fix, Elena." He said

"I know. Katherine put some blood from the butcher for me in the fridge at your house. I just don't want to go there now." I said.

"I understand." He said and we drove to the grill.

**A/N The next chapter is long, so review and vote if you want that soon. **


	38. Revealing

**A/N Sorry for being gone for so long. I got a tumblr, and am now addicted to it. Anyway, there is one more chapter, so review if you want me to post that soon! If I get enough reviews, I will post it tomorrow! Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 38 Revealing

When I woke up the next morning, I decided I should tell Jenna the truth. If I waited any longer, I wouldn't feel confident enough.

"Jenna?" I asked walking into her room

"Yeah?" She said. She was finishing up making her bed, and when she finished, she sat down and patted beside her for me to join her.

"There's something I need to tell you. I know that you might not believe me at first, but it's all true." I said and watched that small piece of information sink in for her.

"Go one"

I told her everything. I told her how Katherine kidnapped me and how she told me about my past. I told her about me wanting to change, and the ring I had to wear. I told her about Stefan and Damon, Caroline, and even Bonnie. When I was done spilling my guts, the look on her face was undescribable.

"This is what you have been keeping from me." She said as a fact.

"Yes, and Jenna, I'm so sorry for lying to you, and I promise that it won't happen again." I said. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

"I understand why you kept it a secret, and I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?" I asked, actually surprised at what she was saying.

"No, but Elena, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Even things like this. The only thing I am annoyed about is that I didn't let you know that." She said, and this moment was really playing out perfectly.

I didn't tell her about Stevon, and I wasn't about to either, but I knew I should.

"I know that everyone has secrets, and I'm not telling you I'll be mad if you don't give every single detail up, but no teenager should have to hold a secret like that."

"Wow." I said. "That is probably the best thing you could have said right now."

"The parenting books worked." She said with a look of success on her face.

I laughed and got up to leave.

"Thanks, Jenna"

"Anytime."

I went to my room and checked what Katherine was doing.

_'Hey. Where are you?'_

_'Mason and me are watching a movie.' _I heard her reply back. I was really surprised at how well everything was working out for her, but she deserved it,

_'I'll leave you two alone then.'_

_'See you later?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Maybe we could get together with Caroline or something. Her and Tyler hooked up.'_

_'They did?' _I asked her, shocked at the news.

_'Yeah, well, see you later.'_

_'Okay'_

I got dressed and went to Caroline's house. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"You and Tyler?" I asked shocked

"Hello to you too."

"Caroline, this is great news. Great news I heard from Katherine and not you. What's up with that?" I asked but I wasn't really mad.

"Well, last night, Mason and her were at the Lockwood's house, and we came home, and they kinda' caught us in the moment." Caroline said, and I have never seen her look so awkward.

I started laughing.

"They just saw you kissing, right?"

"Yeah, but it was really awkward."

"Well, at least you two are together now." I said "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with Tyler. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"No, I was just wondering. I'm gonna' run, but I'll see you later." I said

"Bye."

I didn't really want to go home, so I went to see Damon. He must have heard me, because the door was opened before I could grab the handle.

"Hey." He said when he saw me. I kissed him full on and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning." I said

"It is?" He asked

I nodded. "I told Jenna. About me, and you, and everyone else." I said

"And it turned out well?"

"She was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. I think she's just glad to be clued into the whole thing."

"I owe you an apology." He said sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

"Why?" I asked, genuinly confused.

"You were right. Everything turned out okay. Sure there will be problems, but you becoming a vampire was the right thing." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you so much, Elena. You have no idea."

"Yes I do." I said turning to kiss him.

"What now?" He asked, and I knew he didn't mean what are we doing tonight.

"Now, we go back to our lives. School starts in September. Caroline and I are going to graduate, and then we can all go somewhere. Somewhere sunny. How ironic is that?" I asked smiling at the idea.

"Florida?" He asked

"Or Texas."

"We have forever to think about that though." He said

"Year, literally." I laughed.

"We have the rest of our lives." He whispered and even though I knew what he meant, that still brought a smile to my face, because forever didn't really exist. Eventually, everything would end, but we had right now, and that's really all that mattered, and I knew that's what he meant. Sure, we didn't have mind communication like Katherine and I, but I knew exactly what was going through his head.

"However long they may be." I said and kissed him again.

**A/N Review please! And I will close the poll right before I post the final chapter so I can annnounce the winner, so go vote. **


	39. Happily Ever After?

**A/N So, here it is, the last chapter. I'm just kinda wrapping things up in this one, so there isn't any dialogue. I hope you like it, and if I left anything out, or forgot to settle any issues, please tell me so that I can edit this and repost it. Review or pm me. Either one works. Enjoy!**

Chapter 39 Happily Ever After?

So, at the end of the day, we decided to take things step by step, and day by day. Once I told Jenna and Jeremy the truth, things became a lot easier around the house, because there was less sneaking in the windows. We, the vampires of the group, decided we would stay in Mystic Falls until after we graduated. We didn't have it set in stone where we would go though.

Damon and I were still going strong and as in love as ever. Caroline _finally_ got together with Tyler. Bonnie and Jeremy are amazing together, and they seen to be doing well. They, however, won't leave with us when we move away to avoid speculation. Katherine and Mason are doing, well, they're doing better than you would think. Mason is completely whipped. He is so in love with her, that when he changes, he locks himself up way better, and makes her leave town. She is smitten with him too, because she loves the attention, and she also loves him. Stefan is still alone. He wasn't kidding when he said he would wait for me. He keeps waiting and waiting, but I just want him to see that it is doing no good. We are friends now, so that's good. Alaric and Jenna are more in love than ever also.

Katherine and Caroline love hanging out now, and if anyway can be percieved as jealous, it's me. I'm not really, but if I was, it really wouldn't be out of line.

Everything has turned out really well, and I am honestly more surprised than anything else. When I woke up to realize Katherine kidnapped me, I never expected this was how I would turn out. I never thought that I would fall completely in love with Damon. I never thought I would end it with Stefan. I also didn't think Katherine and Caroline would _ever,_ and I mean ever, be friends, but, it is what it is.

Within the next few years, I seriously hope that nothing changes. Well, maybe Damon and I could get a little closer, but everything is so great. I hate hunting, but I guess it's a small price to pay. I secretly started planning mine and Damon's life in a few years. I imagined this big house, and this life, and I can't wait to see what is in the years ahead for us.

I know that things won't always be so easy, but sometimes a little challenge is nice, and I'm so excited to see how things play out.

I have the man of my dreams, all the family I can handle, and the best friends a girl could ever ask for. I'm at peace, and it all came from a kidnapping. I can only laugh at the irony in that.

**A/N This story has officially won the sequel, so you can be excited. I have a very good idea, or at least I think so, of what I will do, and where I will take it, but if you have some ideas, they will really help, so tell me in the reviews or PM me. I'll read them, and if you have an account, I will try to write back to you about them. I normally only reply to some reviews, but if you give me an idea or a good tip, I will be sure to reply back. Anyway, this was a very long journey, and I am glad you guys have stuck with me. I'm normally really sentimental about the smallest things, but I'm not with this story. I think it ended nicely. Anyway, I won't update the sequel until the middle of January at least, unless I get tons of reviews, because I want to read your suggestions, and work out the story so I know where it's going. Also, I think I'm gonna work hard to make the chapters long because this has 39 chapters, and I think that makes people not want to read it. So, maybe beginning- mid January expect a sequel. **

**There is a new poll up on my profile, so check it out! It asks who you would rather see Elena with, and it could be the inspiration for m next story! **

**Review for me please. I want to see how many reviews I can have with this finished story, and also, my poem Just Like You for Vampire Diaries has zero reviews, so please check that out and review. It's been up for months! :'( Anyway, goodbye and thanks for reading. And by that I mean reading this long note! Just kidding. Kinda. **


	40. AN Sequel Information

**A/N** **Guys, I would just like to inform you all that I have put up a sequel, awhile ago actually, and you should go check it out! I just wanted to tell you! Hope you don't mind the A/N Chapter too much. :D**

** s/8461751/1/A-Strange-Twist-in-the-Story**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
